Yu-Gi-Oh - Duelists in Magix
by PaladinJS
Summary: When the Trix return to get revenge on the Winx using a new power, a boy named Tyler arrives and save the Winx from destruction. In this adventure, Tyler will have to teach how to play Duel Monsters and that he is the one who chooses his destiny.
1. Episode 1

**Hello everyone PaladinJS here.**

 **So I want to explain how the duels going to be. Each duelist will have 8000 Life Points and the new rules will not be applied to this fan fiction (first player doesn't draw in his turn and each player can have a field spell). Also all the decks will obey to the current ban list in which the chapter will take place (in this case April 2016 ban list).**

 **I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters but I own the characters that don't belong to the Winx Club franchise.**

* * *

 **Episode 1 - A new game has arrived (Part 1)**

Two months have passed since the Winx defeat the Trix and trap them in the limbo of time. Since that day, peace has returned to the Magical Dimension. The Winx returned to Alfea and continue their studies while the Specialists returned to Red Fountain to help the younger students in their training. Everything was back to normal ... or so they thought.

At Red Fountain, the Specialists were helping the young students in a melee class. They were very impressed with the skills of all the students as each one of them shown amazing progress for such young age. But one of the students captured their attention and not for good reasons. In the middle of students were two young boys training in a 1v1 match but one of the boys was having a hard time to defend himself.

"Sky, are you seeing that? Looks like he doesn't have much practice with a sword" Brandon told him.

"Yeah I know. And his defense stance is really weak. He will need to practice a lot if he wants to be a good Specialist" Sky said.

As they continued watching the match, the boy was trying to defend himself as hard as he could but his opponent kick him behind the legs and make him fall to the ground. Has he looked up he saw his opponent point the tip of his his sword to his face and giving a cocky smile.

"Man, you're so pathetic. I'm surprised they let a loser like you enter in Red Fountain" the guy told the boy.

"At least I prefer to be a loser than be a cocky idiot like you" the boy got to his feet and left the class.

* * *

The boy went to is room and threw himself into the bed as he start reflecting on the decisions of his life "Way to go Tyler, keep on being a loser and your sister will be fine".

As he looked to is right, he saw on top of his bedside table a picture of two young kids hugging each other. One of them was a boy with dark brown hair, brown eyes and slightly dark skin. The other was a girl with light blond hair, blue eyes and clear skin.

"Little sister, I decided to become a student at Red Fountain so that I could learn how to defend the two of us but I don't think it was the best decision. Am I doing the right thing?"

Next to the picture was a small white box. Tyler open it and inside was a deck of cards. He grabbed it and starts looking at each one of the cards in the deck. Each card revealed the image of a white and yellow knight and in the background shown a group of stars, a constellation. "All that I wanted was to be a pro duelist. But no one knows how to play Duel Monsters in the entire Magical Dimension. The only ones who know are you, me and our parents"

A feeling of sadness started to appear in his face. "Mom, Dad..." tears start to appear on his face as images of his parents flashed in his mind "... I miss you".

The silence of his room was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. He looked at the screen of the cell phone and saw the name 'Julianna'. He clean up his tears and answered the call. "Hey Ty what's up?" a sweet and childish voice came from the other side of the call.

"Hey sister, nothing much. Just finished up my classes for today" Tyler said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"You sure you're okay? You sound like you were crying" Julianna said.

"No, I'm fine. I just had a rough day that's all. Nothing that I can't handle" Tyler tried to speak more cheerfully. He didn't like to lie to his own sister but he also didn't like to see her sad because of him. The most important thing for him was to see his little sister happy even if he had to lie about himself.

"Okay, if you say so. I called just to check if everything was alright" her voice sounded half convinced but still not sure.

"You know what? I think both of us need to have a little bit of fun. So what do you say about you and I have a duel" Tyler said.

"What, you think you can beat me?" Julianna spoke.

"I don't think, I know I can beat you. 7pm at the Magix park" Tyler tried to distract his sister from the pain that he was feeling.

"You're on." Julianna turn off the call.

Tyler got up from is bed and went to his wardrobe to change to his casual clothes. He put on a red shirt with a yellow V drawn on the chest, an open white short-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and red and black sneakers. On the bottom of the wardrobe was a big cardboard box that Tyler open it and inside was a silver duel disk and a white fingerless glove. He picked up the duel disk and locked it in his left wrist and put the white glove on his right hand. He then went to his bedside table and pick up his deck, giving it one last check before insert it in the duel disk. "Now I'm ready" he said and walk off his room.

* * *

The day in Alfea has been quite peaceful, the birds were singing, the fairies were happy, everything was normal.

Bloom was walking by the corridors of Alfea with Kiko on his arms thinking about all the adventures that she have been. "Well who would've thought that a girl like me could have such a wonderful life? No matter the obstacles, I always learned how to get across them and with the help of my friends, my family and the love of my life there is nothing that can't stop me".

All of the sudden, she heard an explosion coming from the schoolyard. Kiko jumped from Bloom's arms and hide himself while Bloom ran outside to see what happened. She saw the exterior of Alfea destroyed and all the students running and screaming in panic. She asked to herself what was happening when the rest of the Winx run at Bloom.

"Bloom what happened here?" Musa asked.

"I don't know, I heard an explosion and ran outside to see what happened and then I saw everyone at panic" Bloom responds.

"Look out!" Flora screamed but when she finished speaking the Winx were hit by a dark blast that threw them to the floor.

"Everyone OK?" Aisha asked the Winx and all of them said they were fine although it was clear that they were hurt by the blast.

"What was that?" Tecna said.

"Everyone, look at that" Stella said pointing at the sky. A look of shock appear in all the girls as they saw an army of flying monsters heading to Alfea.

"What are those things?" Flora said

"I don't know, but we need to do something fast or else they will destroy Alfea." Bloom said. "Magic Winx, Butterflix". After the Winx transformed, they flew in the direction of the flying monsters and started to attack them.

"Flaming Attack" Bloom said.

"Sunrise Power" Stella said.

"Breath of Spring" Flora said.

"Sonic Percussion" Musa said.

"Prismatic Ray" Tecna said.

"Morphix Bolt" Aisha said.

Their spells hit the monsters and a big cloud of smoke has formed due to the impact. "Yes, we beat them. That was actually easy" Stella said.

"Don't celebrate just yet. Look" Aisha said as the cloud of smoke started to fade away revealing the monsters without a single scratch.

"Well that was disappointing" Stella said. The monsters started shooting fireballs and energy beams in the direction of the Winx which they were dodging but one of the fireballs hit Flora and make her fall to the ground.

"Flora!" They all shouted and flew in her direction.

"Flora are you OK?" Bloom said.

"Yes, just a little hurt but I'm fine" Flora spoke.

"What are these things?" Tecna asked trying to find an answer "And why are they attacking Alfea?"

"Because we ordered them to do it" said an unknown voice. The Winx looked in the direction of the voice and a look of shock appeared in their faces as they saw who was the person that spoke.

"No way" Bloom said "It can't be".

"But it is" In the air were three women with the same age of Winx. The woman in the right was wearing a purple top with large elbow-length hanging sleeves, baggy trousers and ankle-high boots. Her hair was held high in a ponytail held with a purple tube-like piece while her light brown bangs hang down in the front. Her eyeshadow was spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges had a triangular/flame-like pattern. The woman on the left was wearing a maroon top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, baggy trousers and boots. Her hair was held high in a ponytail held with a maroon tube-like piece while her light purple bangs hang down in the front. Her eyeshadow was spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges had a triangular/flame-like pattern. The woman in the middle was wearing a thigh-length dark blue top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, blue graves over light grey tights and a black belt and black shoes. Her hair was held high in a ponytail held with a dark blue tube-like piece and there are three bangs that hang on each side of her head. Her eyeshadow was spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges had a triangular/flame-like pattern. In the left wrist of each woman was a black and purple technological device and a card on top of it with the image of a monster.

The three women landed in front of the Winx and looked at them with a huge smile in their faces. "So, do you like our entrance?" The woman in the middle said.

"What are you doing here?" Bloom said "We trapped you in the limbo of time"

"Your right, you did" the woman in the right said. "Let's just say that we had a little help" The woman on the left said. "And that's not all" the woman in the middle said "We also learned a few new tricks" then she draw a card from the device and held it high above their head

"Everyone get ready" Aisha said.

"I summon Meda Bat in Attack Mode" the woman in the middle said and place the card on the device. The Winx looked at shocked as an eyeball fiend with bat wings appeared in front of them.

"What is that thing?" Musa asked.

"And what are those things in the Trix's wrist?" Flora asked.

"I don't know. I never saw that device before" Tecna spoke.

"I think that I've seen that device and those cards somewhere. But where?" Bloom was thinking to herself.

"I summon Megasonic Eye in Attack Mode" the woman on the right said. "I summon Dragon Zombie in Attack Mode" the woman in left said as two new creatures appeared in front of them. "Now my monsters attack the Winx" the woman in the middle said. The monsters threw dark blasts in the direction of the Winx but fortunately they avoided the attacks.

"These monsters are not being affected by our attacks. What can we do?" Flora said.

"Maybe if we converge our attacks, we can defeat those creatures" Tecna said.

"Alright, let's try it out" Bloom said.

"Winx Converges, Butterflix Soul" they all shouted.

The monsters were hit full force with that conversion. The Winx fell to their knees, tired and out of energy due to the amount of magic they use. "Did we get them this time?" Musa asked.

"Think again" The woman said as it was revealed that the monsters were still intact.

"What?" the Winx shouted at the same time. "That's impossible, we hit them with everything we've got".

"Well, if you already finished in 'trying' to defeat our monsters them I guess we should put you out of your misery" the woman said "Stormy".

The woman on the left stepped forward. "With pleasure" Stormy said "I activate the Spell Card Raigeki". Huge lightnings fell from the sky and hit the Winx which make them turn into their original form. They fell to the floor powerless ... hopeless ... defeated.

"No, this can't be happening" Bloom said with a weak and tired voice.

"But it is" Icy said. "After being expelled from Cloud Tower" Darcy said. "After being trapped in the Legendarium world" Stormy said. "After being humiliated numerous times because of six little fairies we are finally going to get our revenge" Icy said "Goodbye Winx, now my monsters attack and finish the Winx ONCE AND FOR ALL!".

Hope as abandon the Winx in this desperate time. The students of Alfea, the teachers, even Headmistress Faragonda looked away to not see the destruction of the Winx. There was no one that could help then.

Until...

"I activate the Trap Card, Mirror Force" everyone started looking as they saw a shield made of glass blocked the attack of the monsters. "Now, reflect" the attack was reflected against the monsters as they started roaring in pain and exploded into a cloud of white and yellow dust.

"Our monsters" Darcy said. "They were destroyed" Stormy said. "Who was responsible for this?" Icy shouted as rage was fueling is voice "Show yourself". As she finished speaking a boy in a hoverboard appeared in front of the Winx. He was also wearing the same device as the Trix but it had a different shape and was silver.

"So, what did I miss?" the boy asked.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Alright guys that is all for the first episode. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry if there is any spelling error my English is not perfect but feel free to review and give any ideas about this story. Also don't be surprised if the episodes take too much time to be posted, my life has a tight schedule.**

 **See you in the next episode XD**


	2. Episode 2

**Hello everyone PaladinJS here, the second episode is here and I just want to give a quick update about a few things.**

 **First, the Forbidden / Limited List for now on will be August 28, 2016 (Which really pissed me off because I almost had the chapter finished and since I want to keep the duels as most realist as possible I had to make a few changes).**

 **Second and last, I always enjoy when people review my stories and I decide to respond your reviews in the beginning of each episode (I learn this from Randomwords247 and I hope she doesn't kill me for doing the same thing as her, fun fact she actually reviewed my story)**

 **Alright I received two reviews. One from a mysterious person and one from Randomwords247.**

 **To the mysterious person who review I appreciate your words and hope you keep your interest on this story.**

 **To my dear friend Random, Tyler is a character created by myself and he doesn't appear on the anime (I wish he appeared). The device the Trix used is called a Duel Disk and in this chapter you will find out more. About what you asked I can confirmed that it's true. Thank you for your kind words and I hope to see you on the future episode.**

 **Now with everything said let's go for the boring part and start this episode.**

 **I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters but I own the characters that don't belong to the Winx Club or Yu-Gi-Oh franchise.**

* * *

 **Recap from the last episode**

Alfea was suddenly attacked by a group of unknown monsters. The Winx tried to fight against the monsters but the attacks had no effect. It was later found out that the Trix where behind the attack with a new source of power. The Trix left the Winx into a state of defeat and were about to give the final blow until a boy arrived and save the Winx.

* * *

 **Episode 2 - A new game has arrived (Part 2)**

"So, what did I miss?" the boy said. He was in front of the Trix with a silver device locked into his wrist, a look of determination and a huge smile in his face.

"Who do you think you are to interrupt our moment?" Icy said with rage on his voice "Do you have any idea who are you messing with".

"Oh sorry, my bad. I forgot to introduce myself" the boy apologized "My name is Tyler. I'm a student in Red Fountain and a Pro Duelist. As for how did I get here, let's just say that you caught my attention".

* * *

 _Flashback_

Tyler was riding his hoverboard throughout the forest of Magix until he saw a cloud of smoke coming from Alfea.

"I'm sensing trouble in Alfea" Tyler said "Let's take a look"

He arrived at the entrance of Alfea and saw three women attack a group of fairies." _Someone's attacking the Winx, and it looks like it is a group of witches_ " Tyler thought to himself but then he noticed the devices in the witches' wrist " _Wait a minute. Those are Duel Disks. They are using Duel Monsters to destroy the Winx. I can't allow these witches to ruin the game that I love_ "

He was furious that those witches were using his favourite game to do bad things. Duel Monsters was everything to him. It was part of his life. But then a small smile started to form in his face because the only person that he ever duel was with his family and now that he found out that there is more people in the Magical Dimension that know how to play Duel Monsters makes him want to duel every single one of them.

The witches were about to deliver the final blow then he decided to intervene "Sorry sis, but I'm going to deal with this first"

"I draw" Tyler said "I activate the Trap, Mirror Force"

* * *

 _End of the Flashback_

"Do you have any idea what have you done" Icy said.

"Well let's see. I saved the Winx and stopped you three from doing something stupid. Do you want me to continue?" Tyler said with a smile.

"Are you making fun of us?" Stormy said.

"You don't know the trouble you are right now" Darcy said.

"I going to give you one chance to back away and and make up for the huge mistake you made. If not then you will be sorry for the rest of your life" Icy said.

"Let me think about it for a second" Tyler said "You see, I'm not a coward. And I don't regret the mistakes I made. So how about this. You three versus me in a duel. What do you say?" Tyler said.

"Wait, are you challenging us?" Stormy said.

"He's even more stupid than we realized" Darcy said.

"If you want to be destroyed so bad then we will make your wish come true" Icy said.

"Don't worry Winx. I will protect you" Tyler said "Can someone take the Winx to a safer place?" A group of teachers came to help the Winx and took them away from the boy. "Thank you, now onto business shall we?" Tyler said "Since this will be a 3 on 1 duel then let's make things fair. You three will play by turns, plus you'll have to share the life points and the field. What do you said?"

"Well I guess it's fine for us, but you'll still going to lose no matter how many rules you add" Icy said.

"Then if everyone is ready, let's give this people the show that they deserve" Tyler said confident. They were in the center of Alfea staring at each other.

"Ready?" Tyler asked.

"Ready" the Trix said.

 **Let's duel!**

 **Trix: 8000**

 **Tyler: 8000**

Professor Palladium and Avalon took the Winx to a safer place and Headmistress Faragonda start checking on them. "Winx are you alright?" Faragonda said.

"We'll be fine" Aisha said.

"How the Trix got so much powerful" Stella said.

"And who is that kid?" Flora said.

"He said he was from Red Fountain, but I never see him before" Musa said.

"That power, I've seen it before" Bloom said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"What do you mean by that?" Faragonda said.

"That power is a game played on Earth. It's called Duel Monsters" a woman said behind Bloom.

"Daphne" Bloom said.

"Bloom, are you OK?" Daphne said.

"Yes, thanks to that kid that saved us" Bloom said.

"What is Duel Monsters?" Tecna said.

"It's a game where two players tried to defeat each other with a deck of cards" Bloom said.

"Those cards are divided between Spells, Traps and Monsters. Each player has 8000 Life Points and the objective is to make the opponent's Life Points reach zero" Daphne said.

"So they're fighting with cads? That sounds ridiculous" Aisha said.

"Not quite. You saw how the Trix used that game. It may be a card game but it can also be a powerful weapon" Faragonda said.

"But how do you know the rules" Bloom said.

"I tell you later, now we must focus on what's about to happened in this duel" Daphne said pointing to Tyler.

"Ladies first" Tyler said.

"What a gentleman. I draw" Icy said "I summon Hammer Shark in Attack Mode" **(Level 4 / Water / Fish / 1700 ATK / 1500 DEF)** "And with his effect I can reduce his Level by one in order to Special Summon one Level 3 or lower Water monster from my hand. I summon Reese the Ice Mistress" **(Level 2 / Water / Sea Serpent / 800 ATK / 800 DEF)** "Now I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Ice Master in Attack Mode." **(Level 8 / Water / Spellcaster / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF)** "I place one card face down and end my turn" Icy said.

"Alright let's do this. I draw" Tyler said "I start by playing Foolish Burial, now I send one monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose Satellarknight Alsahm" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1400 ATK / 1800 DEF)** "Next I summon Satellarknight Vega to the field" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1200 ATK / 1600 DEF)** "Now I activate Vega Special Ability. When he's summoned to the field, I can Special Summon a tellarknight from my hand so I summon my Satellarknight Altair" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1700 ATK / 1300 DEF)** "And with Altair Special Ability, when he's summoned to the field I can Special Summon a tellarknight from my graveyard so I bring back my Alsahm. And with Alsahm Special Ability when he's summoned to the field you take 1000 points of damage" Alsahm pointed his bow in the direction of the Trix and shoot an arrow hitting Icy on the chest.

 **Trix: 8000 - 1000 = 7000**

 **Tyler: 8000**

"His that all you've got?" Icy said with her hands in her chest feeling the pain in her body.

"This is just the beginning. Now I overlay my Level 4 Satellarknight Alsahm, Vega and Altair in order to build the overlay network" Tyler said as his three monsters turn into yellow energy forms. A red-colored spiral portal appeared and the energy forms entered the portal. "Watch as the brightest stars in the night sky combine their power to create a new and powerful asterism. I XYZ Summon, Stellarknight Delteros" **(Rank 4 / Light / Warrior / 2500 ATK / 2100 DEF)** the portal closes and explodes with light and reveals the new monster that was created. "I activate Stellarknight Delteros Special Ability. By using one overlay unit I can destroy any card on the field, so say goodbye to your Ice Master" Delteros absorb one of the flying energy balls and threw an energy ray at the Ice Master.

"What?" Icy said surprised.

"Now Stellarknight Delteros attack Icy directly" Delteros flew in the direction of Icy and slashed her in the chest, pushing her a few steps back.

 **Trix: 7000 - 2500 = 4500**

 **Tyler: 8000**

"Icy are you ok?" Darcy said. Icy was a little shaken but then returning to normal.

"I'm fine" Icy said "Got to admit, this kid has a few tricks on his sleeve"

"And there's more where they came from. I place one card face down and end my turn" Tyler said.

"Now it's my turn" Darcy said. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card, Teleport. Once per turn I can pay 800 Life Points in order to Special Summon a Psychic monster from my hand as long as my opponent controls a monster and I don't. I summon Psychic Commander" **(Level 3 / Dark / Psychic / 1400 ATK / 800 DEF)**

 **Trix: 4500 - 800 = 3700**

 **Tyler: 8000**

"Next I activate Emergency Teleport to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Psychic monster from my hand or Deck. And I Special Summon Krebons from my Deck" **(Level 2 / Dark / Psychic / 1200 ATK / 400 DEF)** "Then I'll tribute my Krebons and Psychic Commander to summon the God of the Wind, Kazejin in Attack Mode" **(Level 7 / Wind / Spellcaster / 2400 ATK / 2000 DEF)** A big red chinese box with a green symbol engraved on the top appeared on the field. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn"

" _What is that thing? But most importantly, what's inside of that thing? If I don't want any surprises I better destroy it as soon as possible_ " Tyler thought to himself. "I draw. I activate Stellarknight Delteros Special Ability, I use one overlay unit and destroy Kazejin" Delteros absorb an overlay unit and threw an energy ray in the direction of Kazejin.

"You wish. I activate Forbidden Chalice now by increasing Delteros Attack Points by 400 his effect is negated" Darcy said has the energy ray faded in the middle of the air.

" _Something's weird here, why did she negated Delteros ability to keep Kazejin on the field? Only one way to find out_ " Tyler thought. "Stellarknight Delteros, attack Kazejin" Tyler said.

"Big mistake. I activate Kazejin Special Ability, now your Stellarknight Delteros' Attack Points are reduced to zero" Darcy said. **(Stellarknight Delteros / 0 ATK / 2100 DEF)**

"Say what?" Tyler said as he saw a green whirlwind coming from the box, hit his monster and turn him into yellow dust.

 **Trix: 3700**

 **Tyler: 8000 - 2400 = 5600**

"I activate Stellarknight Delteros Special Ability. When he's sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon a tellarknight from my hand or Deck and I summon a second Alsahm from my Deck and thanks to his effect you take 1000 points of damage" Alsahm shot an arrow in the direction of the Trix.

Trix: 3700 - 1000 = 2700

Tyler: 5600

"Next I activate my Trap Card, Stellarnova Wave. During my Main Phase or your Battle Phase, I can Special Summon a tellarknight from my hand and I summon Satellarknight Deneb" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF)** "Now I overlay my Level 4 Satellarknight Alsahm and Deneb in order to build the overlay network. I XYZ Summon, Comics Hero King Arthur" **(Rank 4 / Earth / Warrior / 2400 ATK / 1200 DEF)** "Then I finish my turn with a face down card" Tyler said.

"It's my turn" Stormy said "Draw. I activate the effect of Thunder Dragon from my hand" **(Level 5 / Light / Thunder / 1600 ATK / 1500 DEF)** "If I discard him to the graveyard, I can add two copies of my Thunder Dragon from my Deck to my hand. Next I use Polymerization to fuse my two Thunder Dragons to Fusion Summon my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" **(Level 7 / Light / Thunder / 2800 ATK / 2100 DEF)** "Then I activate De-fusion to split my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon into my two Thunder Dragons. And now I'll tribute my two Thunder Dragons to summon the God of Thunder, Sanga the Thunder in Attack Mode" **(Level 7 / Light / Thunder / 2600 ATK / 2200 DEF)** Another big red chinese box appeared on the field but this one had a golden symbol engraved on the top.

" _Another one of those boxes. Their definetly preparing something bad. But I'm not going to let that happening"_ Tyler thought to himself.

"Now Sanga, attack King Arthur" Stormy said. A thunderbolt was thrown from the box in direction to King Arthur hitting him in the the chest.

"I activate King Arthur Special Ability. When he's about to be destroyed I can use an overlay unit to avoid his destruction but also make him gain 500 attack points and inflict you 500 points of damage" Tyler said has King Arthur raise his sword in the air and slashed Stormy.

 **Trix: 2700 - 500 = 2200**

 **Tyler: 5600 - (2600 - 2400) = 5400**

"Apparently you still have some tricks. I set one card and end my turn" Stormy said.

"Let's do this. I draw" Tyler said. "I summon Satellarknight Rigel in Attack Mode" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1900 ATK / 700 DEF)** Tyler said "Now King Arthur, attack and destroy Sanga"

"Sorry for disappoint you. I activate Sanga's effect" Stormy said "Now say goodbye to King Arthur's Attack Points"

" _I knew it_ " Tyler thought. "I activate my Trap Card Stellarnova Alpha. When a card effect is activated, I can send one tellarknight monster from the field to negate the effect and destroy the card. I sacrifice Rigel to destroy your God of Sparks" Tyler said.

"Wait, what?" Stormy said as she saw her monster being destroyed in front of her eyes.

"Also with the effect of Stellarnova Alpha I can draw one card. Now where was I?" Tyler said "Oh I remember. Since Sanga was destroyed I can redirect my attack to Kazejin. Now go for it King Arthur. Attack with Radiant Sword"

"I activate Negate Attack. Now your Battle Phase is over" Stormy said.

"Very well then. I end my turn" Tyler said with a little of frustration in his voice. " _I've got to keep on attacking if I want to win this duel. At least I stopped whatever they were trying to do"_ Tyler thought to himself.

"I draw" Icy said "I activate the Spell Card Pot of Dichotomy, I shuffle three monsters with different types from our graveyard into my Deck and draw two cards" Icy draw his two cards and start smirking to what she draw.

"So, you draw something good?" Tyler said.

"Yes. Your end" Icy said "I activate Surface. I choose a Water monster in my graveyard and Special Summon it to field. Welcome back Reese the Ice Mistress. Next I activate Big Wave Small Wave. I destroy all Water monsters on the field and Special Summon monsters equal to the numbers of monsters destroyed. I destroy Reese to Special Summon the God of Water, Suijin to the field" **(Level 7 / Water / Aqua / 2500 ATK / 2400 DEF)** A red chinese box appeared on the field with a blue symbol engraved on the top. "Then I activate my facedown card Call of the Haunted to resurrect a monster from my graveyard. I choose Sanga the Thunder" The third red box appeared on the field.

" _Why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen_ " Tyler thought.

"The time has come. Now witness has the three legendary gods are released from their prison and combine their power to create the mightiest of creatures" Icy said has the three boxes exploded and revealed the true form of the three gods.

"I sacrifice Kazejin, Sanga and Suijin to summon the almighty, Gate Guardian" **(Level 11 / Dark / Warrior / 3750 ATK / 3400 DEF)** the three monsters combine their power and created a monster more taller than the buildings in Alfea "Lucky for you I can't attack due to the effect of the Pot of Dichotomy so go ahead and try to defeat him" Icy said finishing her turn.

Tyler looked at the monster with abysmal eyes as he saw his power and might. But then a smirk start forming in his mouth and his fear suddenly disappeared. "Got to admit, that guy his big. And it's going to taste even better after I defeat him. I draw" Tyler said.

" _Alright, that Gate Guardian has 3750 Attack Points. Even if I use King Arthur Special Ability it still wouldn't be enough to defeat that thing. Good thing I always have a backup plan_ " Tyler thought while looking at the card he just drew.

"I activate the Spell Card Ego Boost. Just as the card says my King Arthur receives a boost of ego in the form of 1000 Attack Points which is more than enough to send your Gate Guardian in a one way ticket to the graveyard. King Arthur, attack" Tyler said.

"If you think that is enough to defeat the mighty Gate Guardian then you are very mistaken" Darcy said "I activate Ghosts from the Past, by banishing 2 monsters from our graveyard I can choose one monster on the field and reduce is Attack Points to 0 so say goodbye to King Arthur's Attack Points"

Two ghosts appear coming from the floor and held the King Arthur by the wrists and ankles causing him to lose his Attack Points "No, my King Arthur" Tyler said while a little of fear start appearing in his face. **(Comics Hero King Arthur / 0 ATK / 1200 DEF)**

"Now Gate Guardian, attack King Arthur" Icy said while the Gate Guardian punched King Arthur in the chest.

"I activate King Arthur Special Ability, I use his last overlay unit to avoid King Arthur from being destroyed, give him 500 attack points and inflict you 500 points as damage" Tyler said as King Arthur raise his sword in the air and slashed Icy.

 **Trix: 2200 - 500 = 1700**

 **Tyler: 5400 - (3750 - 0) = 1650**

"500 points is nothing compared to what you just lost and your monster doesn't have overlay units so he can't activate his effect" Icy said with a smile on his face.

" _She's right. I can't activate his effect and I can't change it to Defense because he attacked. I'm forced to play on the defense for now"_ Tyler thought "I place one card face down and end from here. And since I end my turn, King Arthur's Attack Points return to normal"

"Now it's my turn. I draw" Darcy said "Do you think your face down card is going to be enough to stop the Gate Guardian? Then let me show you how wrong you are by activating Spiritualism. Now I can send one face down card on your field back to the hand"

Tyler looked in shock as his card return to his hand "There goes my defense"

"Now witness has the almighty Gate Guardian annihilates your precious king. Go Gate Guardian, finish King Arthur with Thunderstorm Attack" Darcy said. The sky was filled with black clouds and a huge thunder hit King Arthur. His screams of pain were heard through all Alfea as he became yellow dust. Tyler tried to stand in the same place but the impact of the thunder force him to fall on his back.

 **Trix: 1700**

 **Tyler: 1650 - (3750 - 2400) = 1350**

"We will show no mercy for those who humiliate us for all these years. Do you see now? There is nothing you can do to stop us. And now we will finally going to conquer what is rightfully ours and rule as their queens" Icy said has the three sister's laugh echoed through Alfea.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **ALRIGHT! That's it for this episode, we finally have the first duel of this story with a lot of crazy Yu-Gi-Oh combos and a lot of action. In case you are interested, Tyler's Deck is Satellarknights, Icy's Deck is Ice Barrier, Darcy's Deck is Psychic and Stormy's Deck is Cloudian.**

 **If you like the story please keep on following for the next episode, favorite and don't be afraid to review, I'm always open for suggestions (good or bad).**

 **See you in the next episode XD**


	3. Episode 3

**Hello everyone PaladinJS here.**

 **Ok, for today's reviews response (good name for a show) I've once again my favourite smurfette, Randomwords247.**

 **If you don't know much about Yu-Gi-Oh! then I suggest you watch a couple of episodes from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V so can you can have a little of knowledge of the game. The Satellarknight archetype is consistent of light warrior and the name of each Satellarknight is from an actual star. And King Arthur doesn't belong in the Satellarknight archetype, he's just an extra of the deck. And the reason why Tyler uses Satellarknights? You just have to wait and see.**

 **Alright I'm talking too much. DISCLAIMER TIME!**

 **I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters but I own the characters that don't belong to the Winx Club franchise.**

* * *

 **Recap from the last episode**

When the Trix were about to destroy the Winx, a boy named Tyler came to the rescue and challenge the Trix for a 3 Vs 1 duel. Although Tyler shown great courage and would counter some of the Trix moves, the Trix summon the Gate Guardian and left Tyler in a state of almost defeat.

* * *

 **Episode 3 - A new game has arrived (Part 3)**

 **Trix: 1700**

 **Tyler: 1350**

"We will show no mercy for those who humiliate us for all these years. Do you see now? There is nothing you can do stop us. And now we will finally going to conquer what is rightfully ours and rule as their queens" Icy said as the three sister's laugh echoed through Alfea.

"This sounds bad. How is that kid going to turn things around?" Musa said.

"We just got to have a little bit of faith on him. I believe he can defeat the Trix" Flora said

" _That Gate Guardian sure looks powerful, but its power only comes from a certain combination of cards. Without that factor, the Gate Guardian is not that mighty as we think_ " Daphne was thinking to herself " _But still, 3750 Attack Points is still a long way to walk. I just hope you can manage to find a way to win, Tyler_ "

Tyler was lying on the floor due to the impact of the Gate Guardian's attack. The Trix were laughing as loud as they can but then they stopped as they heard a small laugh. The Trix looked in shock as they saw person who's laughing was their opponent.

"Wow, I didn't had this much fun in a long time. You really are pushing me to the limit" Tyler said.

"Why? Why are you laughing? Are you that insane that you don't mind being annihilated?" Stormy said.

"I guess you can say that. You see, for me dueling is about having fun with the person you're dueling against. If you're not having fun while dueling then what's the point of it?" Tyler said.

"You fool. Duel Monsters isn't a game. Is a weapon created to destroy your opponents. Such power can't be wasted on having fun" Darcy said.

"That's where you're wrong. And I'm going to prove it to all of you. Draw" Tyler said "I set a monster face down and two cards face down. I end my turn"

The Trix were silent for a minute but then they erupted in laughs after seeing Tyler's play.

"Wait, is that all you've got? Hiding in defense. After all that talk. You are pathetic, no doubt about it" Icy said.

"Allow me to put you out of your misery. I draw" Stormy said "I equip the Gate Guardian with Fairy Meteor Crush. Now you can't hide on defense because if the Gate Guardian attacks a defense position monster the difference between the attack and defense of our monsters is subtracted from your Life Points. And now I'm going to activate Mystical Space Typhoon so that I can destroy one of your face downs and I choose the one in the right"

"Then I activate Curse of Royal. If you activated the effect of a Spell or a Trap that would destroy one of mine Spells or Traps, then I can negate the effect and destroy it" Tyler said as Stormy saw his spell being destroyed "I knew you three were going to try destroy my face downs so I just prepared a little surprise for you"

"Whatever. I didn't destroy your face down but I'm going to destroy your monster. Gate Guardian, attack"

"You won't destroy anything because I activate Half Unbreak. Now my monster can't be destroyed in battle and..." Tyler said until he was interrupted by Stormy.

"It doesn't matter if your monster is destroyed or not because with Fairy Meteor Crush you still take damage. Gate Guardian, finish him off and win this duel. THUNDERSTORM ATTACK!" Stormy said. The Gate Guardian summoned a thunderstorm and the lightning hit the monster face-down. It was revealed that the monster was Satellarknight Procyon. **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1300 ATK / 1200 DEF)** A huge cloud of smoke filled Tyler's field due to the impact of the explosion.

"Finally. We win the duel" Stormy said.

"And now for you Winx, your end has arrived..." Icy said.

"You didn't let me finished" a voice said in the middle of the smoke. As the smoke faded it revealed Tyler still standing and completely dirty.

 **Trix: 1700**

 **Tyler: 1350 - (3750 - 1200) / 2 = 75**

"What the… how did you survive?" Stormy looked in shook.

"Like I said, you didn't let me finished" Tyler said "Half Unbreak doesn't only prevent my monster from being destroyed. It also cut the damage in half"

"STORMY!" Icy screamed "You had the chance to finish him off and you screw things up. When my turn arrives I'm going to end this"

" _She's right. If I don't do something fast I'm finished in the next turn_. _Even if I summon a monster in the next turn, my Life Points wouldn't be protected. What can I do?_ " Tyler though. He was starting to doubt if he could actually win. Was this the end for him?

" _Come on Tyler. Don't tell me you're going to give up that easily_ " A female voice start speaking in Tyler's head.

" _Who's there?_ " Tyler spoke on his head.

" _Don't you recognize my voice? Maybe this will help you_ " The voice spoke. Then, Tyler's pocket started shining.

"Wait, what's this?" Tyler said. He put a hand on the pocket and pulled a card.

" _This card..._ " Tyler thought " _... is from..._ "

"Are you going to play or not?" Icy said "I want to end you quickly so stop stalling"

" _Now I know that to do_ " Tyler thought.

"Draw" Tyler said "I summon Satellarknight Sirius to the field" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1600 ATK / 900 DEF)** "And now I overlay my Level 4 Satellarknight Sirius and Procyon in order to build the overlay network" A red-colored spiral portal appeared and the two monsters turn into yellow energy forms and entered the portal.

"From the depths of the Universe comes the light of hope that entrust my wishes upon his white wings. Come forth, warrior of hope. Number 39: Utopia!" Tyler said has the portal closes and explodes with light and reveals the new monster that was created. A white and yellow mechanized warrior appeared on the field. It had a pair of white mechanical wings and the number 39 written in red on his right shoulder. He wielded two swords in his hands and two energy orbs floating around Utopia. **(Rank 4 / Light / Warrior / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF)**

"I end my turn" Tyler said.

"Still trying to win? When are you going to understand that you can't win?" Icy said "And look at that pathetic monster you just summoned. You think 2500 Attack Points is enough you destroy the Gate Guardian"

"If you think my monster is pathetic then go ahead and try destroy him" Tyler said with a small smile in his face.

"Oh yeah, then I'm finish this duel. Gate Guardian, attack Utopia AND END THIS DUEL ONE AND FOR ALL!" Icy screamed with all of her might. Gate Guardian launches a thunderbolt in the direction of Utopia.

"Sorry but I still got some surprises on my pocket" Tyler said "I activate Utopia's Special Ability, by using one overlay unit I can stop your attack. Go, Light Wing Shield!" Utopia open his wings and created a shield in front of his body. The thunderbolt hit Utopia's shield, protecting him from being destroyed.

"NO! YOU'RE STILL STANDING!" Icy said completely furious for her attack failed.

"Oh come one, don't tell me you don't like having my company?" Tyler mocked Icy making her even more furious.

"SHUT UP!" Icy screamed "Next turn your finished"

" _For once, she's right. If I don't win in this turn I'm done_ " Tyler thought.

"I draw" Tyler said "I activate the Spell, Pot of Desires. By banishing ten cards from my Deck I can draw two cards"

Tyler put his hand on the top of the Deck and closes his eyes. Everyone was looking at Tyler waiting for him to draw his cards.

"I'm going all or nothing on this draw" Tyler said "Let's see what the future holds. DRAW!" Tyler draw with all his might. Everyone was silent in Alfea, curiosity building in the hearts of all the fairies wanting to know what was going to happen.

"Please be something good" Bloom was whispering to herself.

Tyler slowly opens his eyes. He looked at the two cards he draws. And then a smirk starts forming in his face.

"Perfect" Tyler said "I equip Utopia with XYZ Unit. Now my monster gains 200 Attack Points multiplied by his Rank and since Utopia his Rank 4, he gains 800 Attack Points" **(Number 39: Utopia / 3300 ATK / 2000 DEF)**

"3300 Attack Points? I would be impressed but it's still not enough to defeat the Gate Guardian" Darcy said.

"It would be foolish for you to attack?" Stormy said.

"Number 39: Utopia, attack" Tyler said.

"WHAT?" The Trix said all at the same time.

"Utopia doesn't have enough attack points. What he is he doing?" Tecna said.

"Winning the duel" Faragonda said.

"Now Utopia, use your Special Ability and stop your own attack" Tyler said as he stop charging in the direction of the Gate Guardian.

"You wasted your last overlay unit on your own attack. What do you think you're doing?" Icy said.

"Winning with style" Tyler said "Now for the grand finale, I activate Double or Nothing. You see, if the attack of one of my monsters is negated, Double or Nothing allows my monster to attack again and with double the Attack Points. So now my Utopia has…"

"6600 Attack Points?" The Trix said in shock. **(Number 39: Utopia / 6600 ATK / 2000 DEF)**

"So that's why he negated his own attack" Stella said.

"The Trix can't stop Utopia's attack" Daphne said "He won"

"Now Utopia, let's shine into victory. Attack with Rising Sun Slash!" Tyler said. Utopia raise his two swords on top of his head and slashed the Gate Guardian through the middle.

 **Trix: 1700 - (6600 ATK - 3750) = 0**

 **Tyler: 75**

 **Tyler Wins!**

"That boy…" Musa said.

"... he won. He won!" Flora said. Everyone start celebrating in Alfea. Tyler was smiling while looking at Utopia's card in his hand

"Mom… thank you" Tyler whispered smiling happily and almost crying.

"NO! HOW COULD WE LOSE TO SUCH KID!" Icy screamed after her loss.

"You treat Duel Monsters like a weapon. I treat Duel Monsters like a game. That's why I win" Tyler said "But your skills are not bad. I would love to duel you again someday"

"You..." Icy said frustrated "You're not going to get away that easily" She threw an ice shard against Tyler's face. When was about to hit Tyler, a barrier appeared in front of Tyler protecting him from the impact.

"I think that's enough for you three" Faragonda appeared behind Tyler protecting him from the Trix.

"We will be back" Icy said grinning her teeth "And we will have our revenge"

The Trix were surrounded by a purple mist and disappeared in front of everyone.

The Winx came running in the direction of Tyler, happy with the result of the duel.

"Wow, you were amazing" Flora said.

"You showed such courage and tenacity" Aisha said.

"You never stop to amaze me..." Faragonda said "... Tyler"

"It's good to see you too Miss Faragonda" Tyler said smiling to her.

"Wait a minute? You two know each other?" Bloom said surprised.

"It's a long story" Tyler said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well apparently you have some explaining to do. Let's go all to my office" Faragonda said.

* * *

As they were going to Faragonda's office a mysterious figure was hiding in one of the Alfea towers and looking at Tyler.

"The Trix lost. But it wasn't a complete loss" the mysterious figure said "That kid has potential. But he still has a lot to learn about dueling. Maybe after that he could join our cause"

Then a portal appeared behind him and he walk inside the portal.

"He's just like his mother" The mysterious figure said "Childish, but full of hope"

* * *

 **ALRIGHT! That's it for this episode, you won't believe how much time it took me to finish this episode.**

 **One thing I had to change was to get rid of Utopia's secondary effect. For does who don't know, if Utopia attacks or gets attacked without having overlay units he gets immediately destroyed and I get rid of it because it would take some of that might from Utopia (and I think is a stupid effect).**

 **If you like the story please keep on following for the next episode, favorite and don't be afraid to review, I'm always open for suggestions (good or bad).**

 **See you in the next episode XD**


	4. Episode 4

**Hello everyone PaladinJS here.**

 **Ok, for today's Reviews Response I have a guest review and and one from my girl Randomwords247.**

 **To the guest review, thank you for liking this story but don't get too much hopes in me uploading the episodes faster ok bro.**

 **Oh dear Random, it's a pleasure to see you. If you want to see the anime before you read my story then I don't mind, has long as you get the basic knowledge of Yu-Gi-Oh to understand the duels. And yes, Number 39: Utopia is from Tyler's mom. And no, the mysterious figure was not Tyler's mom (in a future chapter you will know who it is)**

 **Ok let's go to disclaimers because you guys want to see the next episode.**

 **I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters but I own the characters that don't belong to the Winx Club franchise.**

* * *

 **Recap from the last episode**

When Tyler was about to quit the duel, a mysterious voice gave him the hope he needed and with the help of Number 39: Utopia, Tyler defeated the Trix. But at one of the Alfea towers a mysterious figure watched the duel with much interest, especially in Tyler.

* * *

 **Episode 4 - Royal Straight Flush (Part 1)**

Tyler arrived at Headmistress Faragonda's office alongside the Winx and Daphne. Faragonda was sitting in her office chair, looking at the woman in front of her.

"Winx. Daphne. I would like you to meet Tyler, a young boy training in Red Fountain to be a Specialist" Faragonda said.

"Pleasure to meet you" Bloom said "I'm Bloom, the Guardian Fairy of Domino"

"I'm Flora, the Guardian Fairy of Linphea"

"I'm Stella, the Guardian Fairy of Solaria"

"I'm Musa, the Guardian Fairy of Melody"

"I'm Tecna, the Guardian Fairy of Zenith"

"I'm Aisha, the Guardian Fairy of Andros"

"I'm Daphne, teacher of History of Magix in Alfea and the Nymph of Sirenix" Daphne said "Tell me something Tyler, aren't you the son of Sophia?"

"Yes I am" Tyler said "Why? Do you know her?"

"Yes, I was her best friend" Daphne said. The Winx looked confused about this person they were talking and Faragonda noticed.

"Sophia was a student in Alfea a couple years ago" Faragonda said "And she was from the same class as Daphne. They were best friends and the best students I had in a long time"

" _He looks just like her_ " Daphne thought to herself.

"But enough about my mother" Tyler said "I bet Miss Faragonda didn't just call us to her office just for me to present to this ladies"

"You're right Tyler" Faragonda said "Well, I've noticed that you don't seem too happy in being in Red Fountain"

"W-What?" Tyler said a little off guard "Who gave you that idea? I'm fine don't worry"

"Tyler, you can hide your emotions from your sister but can't hide them from me" Faragonda said "I knew from the beginning you didn't want to go to Red Fountain"

"I only accepted to go because I wanted to become stronger so that I could protect my sister" Tyler said in a sad tone "But the more time I spend in Red Fountain, the more I realise that was not what I wanted. The only thing I want to do is dueling"

"I know" Faragonda said "Ever since what happen to your parents I noticed you were faking your emotions when you were in public. But during the duel between you and the Trix, I noticed you were genuinely smiling. You were in bad situation and you didn't stop smiling"

"What can I say?" Tyler said "I love dueling"

"Which is why I called you here" Everyone was confused to what Faragonda said "I've been considering in having Duel Monsters classes in Alfea. As you all saw, Duel Monsters can be a powerful and I want someone to show that to my students in Alfea. And that person should be you Tyler. I want you to be a teacher in Duel Monsters here in Alfea"

"Wait, what?" Tyler said "Are you serious Miss Faragonda?"

"Yes I'm serious" Faragonda said "And now that the Trix are using Duel Monsters as a weapon and our magic doesn't work against it, we need someone to teach our students how to duel. And I can't think of someone better qualified than you"

"She's right Tyler" Bloom said "You show great passion for Duel Monsters in your duel"

"And your skills were amazing" Tecna said "I would love to learn how to play this new game from someone as experienced as you"

"But I'm only 20. And what about Red Fountain?" Tyler said.

"Don't worry about Red Fountain. I'll talk with Saladin" Faragonda said

"And don't worry if you're too young. Just do what you love to do and nothing will matter" Flora said.

"The only thing missing is your answer" Faragonda said "What do you say Tyler?"

Tyler thought for a little until he gave his answer "I'm in. But only if the classes are open to everyone. I want everyone to learn how to duel"

"Alright then it's official" Faragonda said "You will start teaching as soon as possible. Daphne will also help you in classes if you don't mind"

"Do you know how to duel?" Tyler said turning to Daphne.

"Your mother taught me a couple of tricks" Daphne said.

"One day you have to show me what she taught you" Tyler said "Unless you want to duel now to see what you got"

"Just like his mother" Daphne said "Always going head first into the unknown" Everyone laugh in the office with that joke.

"TYLER!" Tyler jumped from the scream and knew she had done something bad.

"Damn it. I knew I had forgot something" Tyler said turning in the direction of the voice and saw a little girl with light blonde curly hair, blue eyes and clear skin. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress with a skirt that reaches her knees, light pink ballet shoes with black soles and a big pink bow-tie tied on the back her hip.

"H-Hello Julie, it's nice to see you" Tyler said with a little of fear.

"I've been waiting for you for two straight hours at the Magix park and you never shown up" Julianna said furious at Tyler "You said we were going to have a duel but instead you abandoned me and came Alfea flirting with the fairies"

"What? No" Tyler said quickly "I was leaving Red Fountain when I saw smoke coming from Alfea and when I arrived I saw three women attacking the fairies, so I challenge them to a duel and after I won Miss Faragonda called me to her office"

"I swear Tyler, the excuses to create are becoming more lamer they ever" Julianna said "Do you think I'm going to believe in what you just said?"

"Hey don't be mad at him sweetie" Flora said while trying to calm her down "What he's saying is the truth"

Julianna looked at Flora from top to bottom "And who is she? Your girlfriend?" Tyler's face became red of embarrassment after that statement from Julianna. He was more red then a tomato.

" _Someone please shut her up_ " Tyler thought to himself.

Faragonda was laughing quietly at the discussion in front of her " _This two never change_ "

"I think that's enough Julie" Faragonda said "I'm sorry if Tyler couldn't go to you, but he indeed save us from three witches that attacked Alfea. And to prove it, I think Tyler has something to show you"

Julianna turned to Tyler and he pulled a card from his back pocket. Tyler showed the card and Julianna looked in shock "That card. I-It's Utopia. That's..."

"... mom's card" Tyler finished her sentence. Julianna grabbed the card and looked at it. She start crying has the memories from her parents came to her head.

"How? How do you have this card? I've never seen you with it" Julianna said "I thought it was missing"

"Guess who gave it to me?" Tyler said. Julianna looked at Tyler with tears in her eyes. She run at Tyler and hugged him, crying in his belly.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you. You keep on sacrificing everything for me and I never said thank you" Julianna said.

"It's ok" Tyler said while he softly rubbed her head.

"Mom gave you the card, didn't she?" Julianna said. Tyler nodded with his head affirmatively " _You will always be with us mother, no matter what_ "

"Miss Faragonda" Tyler said "As the new teacher of Duel Monsters in Alfea, I would like to have my sister has a secondary teacher in the classes" Julianna looked at Tyler, still crying a little bit.

"If your sister accepts then I let her teach alongside you" Faragonda said.

"Wait? You're going to teach Duel Monsters in Alfea. What about Red Fountain?" Julianna said.

"Don't worry about it. What matters is that we're going to do something that we love. So what do say?" Tyler said.

"Let's teach this people how to duel" Julianna said with a smile in her face. But their happiness was cut short because Faragonda received a hologram call coming from Cloud Tower.

"Faragonda can you hear me" a woman said in the hologram. She was tall and with a pale greenish white skin. She had purple hair that is pulled up into a shape similar to a pointy hats worn by fairytale witches, with two lighter purple strands on either side. She wears heavy makeup around her eyes and wears an ankle length dark purple dress with a high collar and dark purple shoes.

"Griffin it's me. What's going on?" Faragonda said.

"Faragonda, I need your help" the woman now identified as Griffin said "A man is attacking my students and we can't stop him. He's using some sort of device with cards and it's not being affected by our magic"

"A device with cards" Tyler said "Where did I hear that before?"

"Don't worry Griffin, I'll send the Winx to Cloud Tower immediately" Faragonda said "And a special guest that might help with this situation"

"Ok Faragonda. I'll try hold things from here until they arrived" Griffin said and turned off the hologram.

"Apparently the Trix are not the only ones trying to use Duel Monsters to create a little bit of chaos" Musa said.

"It looks like that. Tyler, you're going with the Winx to Cloud Tower help the witches" Faragonda said "After this, we need to start the Duel Monsters classes as soon as possible"

"Understood Miss Faragonda. Ladies, let's go" Tyler said.

"Let's go" Bloom said. The Winx walk in the direction of the door but they stopped at a small question made by Tyler.

"Julie, you're coming or not?" the Winx turned around and saw Julianna nodding her head and walking along side Tyler.

"Wait, you're going to let your sister come with us and put her in danger" Aisha said.

"Well, she's a skilled duelist and if I didn't let her come she would bang my head until I let her come" Tyler said "Now let's get this show on the road"

* * *

In Cloud Tower, a man was causing havoc through the corridors of the school. The witches were running in panic, screaming in fear and trying to hide in every possible hideout. The man keep on walking, trying to find someone or something, until he saw a group of witches trying to close a huge door. They were trying to hide in the school's cafeteria.

"Come on ladies, we've got to buy some time until the Winx come to our aid" Headmistress Griffin said.

The man seeing this obstacle, placed a card in a device locked in his left wrist and created a fireball into his right hand and threw it against the doors. The impact exploded the doors and the witches in the room fell to the ground. The man walked slowly in the cafeteria and immediately spotted Headmistress Griffin trying to get to her feet. The man came closer and grabbed her by the collar of her dress. She was grinding her teeth as the pain start filling her body.

"I'm looking for three witches who were involved in a little 'incident'. Could you please tell me where they are?" The man asked with a calm and determined voice.

"If you think that I'm going to snitch my students, then you are very mistaken" Griffin said. Although she was injured, she was trying to be strong for the sake of her students.

"Well, don't tell me that I didn't ask nicely" he then picked up Griffin and smashed her hard against the cafeteria wall. Griffin let go a scream of pain making her almost faint. "WHERE ARE THEY?" the man screamed. (see the reference that I made XD)

"Whoah. I know the witches like wrecked places but this is more messy than my room" a voice said behind the man. He turned his head and saw the Winx along side Tyler and his sister.

"If you are here trying to stop me then I suggest you all to turn around and leave" the man said.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid we can't do that" Tyler said "I know that witches are a real pain in the butt but come here and destroy everything you see it's a little overreacting"

The man let go Griffin and looked directly at Tyler but then he noticed the Duel Disk in Tyler's wrist. "So, you're a duelist? What, your going to try and stop me? There's no chance I'm going to let my opportunity of revenge get away that easily. If you want to stop me you're going to have to duel me"

"You're on" Tyler start walking in the direction of the man but then he stopped and a thought came to his mind "On a second thought, Julianna do you want to duel this guy?"

"What?" the Winx said at the same time.

"Are you crazy? You're going to put your sister in danger like that?" Stella said but neither Tyler or Julianna listen to them as she was going to get ready to her duel.

"Don't tell me you're so scared that you even throw your own sister to the wolves" the man said.

Tyler came closer to her little sister and kissed her in the forehead "Don't go easy on this guy ok?" and he walk back to the Winx.

"Why did you make her duel against that man?" Flora said as she was worried about Julianna.

"Because I know she can win" Tyler said as he let go a little smile "Besides, I owe her a duel"

"So, are you ready to lose?" Julianna said.

"I don't lose to such a child like you" the man said.

 **Let's duel**

 **Julianna: 8000**

 **Thiago: 8000**

"I'll go first" Thiago said "Draw. I summon Queen's Knight in Attack Mode" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1500 ATK / 1600 DEF)** "And set two cards face down. Your move"

"Then it's my turn" Julianna said "Draw. I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior to the field" **(Level 4 / Dark / Spellcaster / 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF)** "When he's normal summon, his Special Ability gives him one Spell Counter and for each one he receives a 300 Attack Points boost" **(Breaker the Magical Warrior / 1900 ATK / 1000 DEF)**

"Now Breaker, attack Queen's Knight" Thiago looked while Breaker slashed Queen's Knight in the chest.

 **Julianna: 8000**

 **Thiago: 8000 - (1900 - 1500) = 7600**

"Now I use Breaker's other effect. By sacrificing his Spell Counter, I can destroy one of your Spell or Trap Cards on the field so I choose the one in the left. Go Breaker, destroy his face down card" Breaker slashed the face down card but Thiago's expression didn't change. "Man, you don't flinch for a minute, do you? I set a face down card and end my turn"

"I draw" Thiago said "I activate my Trap, Birthright. With Birthright, I can summon in Attack Position one Normal Monster from my graveyard, and I bring back my Queen's Knight. Next, I summon King's Knight" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1600 ATK / 1400 DEF)** "With his effect, when Queen's Knight is on my side of the field I can Special Summon Jack's Knight from my deck. So come forth, Jack's Knight" **(Level 5 / Light / Warrior / 1900 ATK / 1000 DEF)** The three knights hit their swords in front of Julianna in sign of union "Now Jack's Knight, attack Breaker the Magical Warrior" Jack's Knight pierced his sword through the chest of Breaker.

 **Julianna: 8000 - (1900 - 1600) = 7700**

 **Thiago: 7600**

"I activate my Trap Card, Soul Rope" Julianna said "By paying 1000 Life Points, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or below monster from my deck and I choose Defender the Magical Knight in Defense Mode" (Level 4 / Light / Spellcaster / 1600 ATK / 2000 DEF) "Now try get pass my Defender"

 **Julianna: 7700 - 1000 = 6700**

 **Thiago: 7600**

"I'm not done yet" Thiago said "I activate my Polymerization to fuse my three knights and Fusion Summon, Arcana Knight Joker" **(Level 9 / Light / Warrior / 3800 ATK / 2500 DEF)**

"This battle is just getting started. And it's going to end with your defeat"

* * *

 **Finally finished this episode. Man, writing consumes too much time. (I have to stop hearing the Roundabout from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)**

 **Ok I know Julianna looks the kind of sister that is a bad person to her elder brother because she wants, but as the story progresses you will see a different side of her. In the beginning, I wanted to make Julianna's personality be like an innocent girl and try to avoid violence but I thought it would be better if she show a more responsible side. She is a sweet person but at the same time she has short temper.**

 **If you like the story please keep on following for the next episode, favorite and don't be afraid to review, I'm always open for suggestions (good or bad).**

 **See you in the next episode XD**


	5. Episode 5

**Hello everyone PaladinJS here.**

 **You know, in the last episode I said that Tyler was 16 years old and when I was finishing this episode, I realized the mistake I've made and the moment you're reading this, I've changed the age written on the last episode. Just to clarify, Tyler has 20 and Julianna has 14.**

 **Also, if you want to see the artwork of the Yu-Gi-Oh cards, you can just type the card in either Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia or the Yu-Gi-Oh Database.**

 **Anyway. Let's go to the reviews, today we have one guest reviews and one from Randomwords247.**

 **To you dear guest, thank you for your support, it is always good to receive great feedback from my readers.**

 **And to my dear Random, it's good to know that you are watching the episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh. In the last episode, Tyler said that he wanted his classes to be open to everyone so yes the Winx will be part of Tyler's classes. In the anime, each duelist has 4000 LP but in my story I'm using the original rules of the game, so each player has 8000 LP. Thanks again for your support XD**

 **Alright, time's up, let's do this, DISCLAIMER TIME!**

 **I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters but I own the characters that don't belong to the Winx Club franchise.**

* * *

 **Recap from the last episode**

After the amazing duel between Tyler and the Trix, Faragonda invites Tyler to teach Duel Monsters in Alfea. But when a mysterious man attacks Cloud Tower, Tyler sends his sister Julianna to duel the man and save the witches.

* * *

 **Episode 5 - Royal Straight Flush (Part 2)**

 **Julianna: 6700**

 **Thiago: 7600**

The duel was only at the beginning and things were looking bad for Julianna. Although Thiago couldn't attack anymore, he still had a powerful monster on his field. Arcana Knight Joker. The knight looked at Julianna as she responded with a smile.

"A Queen, a King, a Jack and now a Joker" Julianna said "Oh boy, you do love playing cards don't you? What's next, an Ace?"

"You're already looking at my Ace" Thiago said "Arcana Knight Joker will destroy you. And once I'm done with you, I've going to make this witches paid for what they did" His last sentence came out full of hate. Tyler noticed that the eyes of the man were burning with rage, but they were also purple. Like he was being possessed.

"You know, something is bugging my mind" Tyler said "Why did this guy came to Cloud Tower and destroyed everything on his sight?"

"Now that you mention it, he say he wanted revenge" Tecna said "But revenge on what?"

"Or better yet, who" Tyler said "How's Miss Griffin?"

Flora and Stella were on the floor healing the wounds of Headmistress Griffin. "She's better now" Flora said "The wounds were nothing serious so she'll be fine"

Tyler kneeled to the level of Headmistress Griffin and looked at her with concern. She looked better but she wasn't one hundred percent so he was going easy on her. "Miss Griffin, my name is Tyler and I'm a friend of Miss Faragonda. I know that in the state that you are right now I should let you rest but before that I want to ask you something. What did this man wanted?"

"He said something about three of my students being involved in a incident and asked me if I knew something about it" Griffin said with a weak voice "But I didn't had any knowledge of any events involving my students"

"Well that's really interesting" Tyler said until he saw something though the corner of his right eye. He saw three young witches trying to sneaking their way out of the cafeteria. " _And that even more interesting_ " Tyler thought to himself.

"Bloom, can you do me a favor?" Tyler said.

"What do you want?" Bloom said.

"Can you keep an eye on Julianna for a moment" Tyler said "I need to take care of something"

"Wait? Are you going to leave your sister on his own?" Bloom said surprised.

"She can defend herself, so I don't see the problem" Tyler smiled. He was about to leave but was stopped by Bloom grabbing his arm. The rest of the Winx looked at the argument and started to become worried.

"What do you think you're doing? Your childish attitude must be making your brain going nuts because you're being a complete idiot. What kind of brother would put his own sister in danger and abandon her like that..." Bloom said enraged.

"The kind of brother who trust his sister" Tyler said, cutting off Bloom "Don't question my decisions if you don't know the all facts. I wouldn't put my sister in danger if I knew she couldn't defend herself. You don't know how strong Julie really is. Trust me on this"

Bloom looked into his brown eyes and saw he was telling the truth. She noticed a mixture of confidence and concern for his sister, but his positive attitude completely hided that bad feeling. With that, she let go Tyler's arm. "Don't worry, it won't be for long. There's just a couple of things I need to verify" Tyler smiled and ran to the exit of the cafeteria.

Julianna saw his brother leave but instead of being sad, she became more confident. " _Ty put me in this duel because he knows I can win. I have to prove him right_ "

"My turn. I draw" Julianna said "I'll start by destroy your Joker with the Spell, Raigeki. With this, I can destroy all monsters on the field"

"No, you don't" Thiago said "I use Arcana Knight Joker's Special Ability. When is targeted by a card effect, I can negate the effect by discarding the same kind of card. So I discard a Spell to negate your Raigeki"

" _I knew it. That card has a trick up his sleeve. And what a trick_ " Julianna was evaluating her options and they weren't great "I summon Magician's Valkyria" **(Level 4 / Light / Spellcaster / 1600 ATK / 1800 DEF)** "And while she's on the field, you can only choose her as attack target. I set a card and end my turn"

"I draw. I equip my Arcana Knight Joker with Magnum Shield" Thiago said "With this shield, my Joker gains Attack Points equal to his original Defense. So he now has 6300 Attack Points. Now Arcana Knight Joker, attack with Royal Straight Flush" **(Arcana Knight Joker / 6300 ATK / 2500 DEF)**

"I activate my Trap, Pitch-Black Power Stone" Julianna said "When I activate this Trap, it gains three Spell Counters and with that I activate the effect of Defender. I can remove a Spell Counter from any card on my field so that my Valkyria can avoid destruction"

"But you still take damage" Arcana Knight Joker charged in direction of Magician's Valkyria and slash her in the chest. Julianna fell to his back and felt a pain running through her body as her Life Points depleted.

 **Julianna:** **6700 -** **(6300 - 1600)** **2000**

 **Thiago: 7600**

"Julianna" the Winx shouted at the same time. Bloom was about to run and help Julianna but she stopped in shock as she saw the little girl getting up to her feet and cleaned her clothes.

"This is what Tyler was talking about" Flora came closer to Bloom as she saw the whole scene "The will to fight of Julianna allows her to always stand up when she falls"

"It's what motivates her to keep on dueling" Bloom said "Even then her brother is not here. I guess I've been mistaken about them"

* * *

In the corridors on Cloud Tower, a group of three witches were trying to get as far as they could from the cafeteria. "Come on, we've got to leave before they realise that the fight it's our fault" One of witches said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tyler appeared from outta nowhere (another reference XD). The witches almost screamed at the jumpscare.

"What do think you're doing? Scare us to death?" the first witch said.

"We're just trying to go as far as possible from the fight" the second witch said.

"Oh right, the duel" Tyler said smiling "Good thinking I got to admit, but I don't think it's going to work. You see, my sister is dueling against that guy and believe me, things are bad"

"What do you mean bad?" the first witch said.

"Well, I believe she's going to lose" Tyler said "And once he's done with my sister, let's just say that he's going on a little witch hunt"

"You're a despicable brother. Sacrificing his sister to save his own skin" the second witch said.

"Of course. First me, second me and third me. That's my philosophy" Tyler said "Plus, I don't want to be on that guy's bad side once he's finished. He can kill you with just his vision" Tyler noticed that the third witch was about to tell what they did. He could smell her fear from miles.

"No, I'm not going to died for something that I didn't do" the third witch finally cracked.

Tyler was laughing from inside. How could they fall for such lies "Wait, what are you talk about?"

"Shut up, we made a vow to keep it a secret" The first witch said.

"No, I'm done. I'm going to tell the truth" the third witch said.

"Then start by telling first to me" Tyler said.

* * *

"Draw" Julianna said "I switch my Valkyria into Defense Mode. Next I activate the effect of Pitch-Black Power Stone. I can transfer one of the Spell Counters from my Trap to one card on my field. I'll give one Spell counter to my Defender. I set a card face down and end my turn"

" _Come on, I need that card_ " Julianna thought to herself.

"I draw" Thiago said "I'll start by activating my Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Power Stone. Without your Power Stone, you can't protect your monsters anymore. Arcana Knight Joker, attack Magician's Valkyria"

"I activate Defender's Special Ability" Julianna said "I remove a Spell Counter from him and my Valkyria is safe" Defender stood in front of Valkyria and protected her with his shield.

"It's your move" Thiago said.

"Let's go. Draw" Julianna said "I set one card and end my turn"

"Draw" Thiago said "Arcana Knight Joker, annihilate Valkyria"

"I activate my Trap, Spellbinding Circle" Julianna said "With this Trap, your monster can't attack and change is position"

"No you won't or did you forget my Joker's effect" Thiago said "By discarding a Trap Card I can negate your Circle's effect. Now Arcana Knight Joker, CHARGE!" Arcana Knight Joker run in direction of Valkyria but suddenly two cylinders appeared on each side of Valkyria and Arcana got sucked into one of the cylinders.

"Wait, what? Where did my Joker" Thiago said but then Arcana Knight Joker exited through the other cylinder and slash Thiago in the chest. Thiago fall to his knees, grabbing his chest in pain "W-What just happened?"

 **Julianna: 2000**

 **Thiago: 7600 - 6400 = 1200**

"A magician never reveal his tricks, but in this case I'll make an exception" Julianna said "When you activated Arcana's effect I activated Magic Cylinder. This Trap redirects your monster's attack to you and turns it into a direct attack" Thiago looked at Julianna in shock as she just tricked him "Your monster have the ability to negate effects but to can only use that ability once per turn so I just needed to give you a reason to use Arcana's effect. And you took the bait"

"I'm not going to let you win" Thiago said enraged "I set one card and end my turn"

" _I bet she's going to try win the duel on her next turn_ " Thiago was speaking on his head " _If she tries to attack my Joker I'll activate my Battleguard Howling. This Trap deals damage to her equal to the attack of her monster and sends it back to her hand. I've got the victory in my hand_ "

" _I need to end this now_ " Julianna was speaking on his head " _I don't know why he is attacking the witches but I have to stop him. And I know just the right card to do it_ "

"Ok, no more nice girl" Julianna said "Time to win this. DRAW" She looked at the card she draw and start smiling "Let me introduce you to my magic show. For my first trick, I start by activating Dark Magic Curtain" A big skeleton with a curtain replacing his legs appeared in front of Thiago. "With this curtain, I'll pay half of my Life Points to Special Summon a Spellcaster from my Deck. And he's not just any Spellcaster. Ladies and Gentlemen I give to you, the Master of Illusions, Dark Magician" **(Level 7 / Dark / Spellcaster / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF)** From the curtain appeared a man with purple robes, purple hair and clear skin wielding a green rod in his right hand.

 **Julianna: 2000 / 2 = 1000**

 **Thiago: 1200**

"For my next trick, I'll use the Spell, Gift of the Martyr" Julianna said "By sacrificing Magician's Valkyria, my Dark Magician gains Attack Points equal to the attack of my Valkyria"

" _Come on, attack me. Just do it_ " Thiago was speaking on his head.

"For my final trick I'll use the Spell, Dark Magic Attack" Julianna said "When my Dark Magician is on the field, all your Spell and Trap are immediately destroyed"

"What?" Thiago looked in shock as his face down card and Magnum Shield are destroyed "This can't be happening"

"It is. Now Dark Magician, attack and destroy Arcana Knight Joker. DARK MAGIC ATTACK" Julianna said. Dark Magician threw a dark energy ball from his rod, hitting Arcana Knight Joker and destroying him.

 **Julianna: 1000**

 **Thiago: 1200 - (4100 - 3800) = 900**

"No. This can't be happening" Thiago froze in shock, he had the victory on his hand. Everything he worked for, everything he did was for him. But now everything was being taken away, again. After what they did to him, he only wanted one thing.

Revenge.

He wanted revenge. He wanted them to pay. And he wasn't going to let his revenge go away that easily. Thiago created a magical rope with his hands and grabbed a nearby witch by her hands, pulling her to his side.

"I'm not going to go down that easily" Thiago said with a wicked smile.

"What do you think you're doing?" Julianna said "Are you such a big coward that you even need a hostage to win?"

"I'm just guaranteeing my victory" Thiago said how everyone was in shock with what was happening.

"Let her go, this doesn't have to end like this." Bloom wanted to do something, but the stakes were too high.

"If you try to attack me, I'll lose the duel, but this girl here will suffer the blow" Thiago said "If someone out of the duel tries to interfere then the witch will suffer too. There's only one way out. You will have to surrender the duel"

"Keep on dreaming, I will not surrender." Julianna said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because of what happen to him" Everyone turned around in the direction of the voice and saw Tyler accompanied by three young witches "I know what happened to you"

"You know nothing" Thiago said enraged "You don't know what me and him have been through" Everyone watching the duel had a look of confusion. Who was "him"?

"I know what happened Thiago, they told me" Tyler said, trying to calm things around "For the last three months, your little brother was being bullied by this three witches" Everyone looked at Thiago, so this is what was all about. His brother.

"Your brother tried to hide that from you but you insisted so much that he end up telling you everything. So you promised him that you would take care of it because you are is older brother and you felt obligated to protect him" Tyler said "So the past week, you decided to go talk to the witches and tried to stop them. But things didn't go as planned. They started laughing, they humiliated you in front of everyone. They call you weak"

Thiago start crying at this statements. All he wanted was to protect his brother, show him why he was his hero. But he failed. If he couldn't stop three witches from bullying a little kid, them what could he do? They were right. He was weak. Since that day, he swore revenge on all the witches. They were an epidemy and he was going to stop them.

"I tried to protect him, but they humiliated me. They think they're untouchable, but I proved them wrong" Thiago said "Unlike you, I'm willing to do everything for my brother. But you, you're a coward. You send your own sister to fight me. A real brother doesn't put his own family in risk. You don't care about her"

"ENOUGH!" Julianna snapped, she was not going to let Thiago keep insulting her brother "You don't know the sacrifices he made for me. Ever since we lost lost our parents, Tyler had to man up and learn how to be responsible. He sacrificed his own blood, sweat and tears to take care of me"

"They lost their parents?" Flora said with a sad tone.

"I never knew that" Bloom said.

"For what I can see, the coward here isn't Tyler. The coward is you, Thiago" Julianna said "You're the one that's using a cheap tactic to win a duel. You're the one that is looking for revenge and hurting innocent people that didn't do anything to you. What would your brother say if he saw you like these?"

Thiago looked around in shock at what he had done. He destroyed Cloud Tower, injured witches and tried to cheat to win. What have he done? This isn't him. This is not the person that's willing to sacrifice everything for his family.

"This is not me" Thiago said letting go the witch. The purple in his eyes started fading and turning back to its original dark brown color. "I'm not a monster. I'm a good person. Please end this duel"

Julianna looked at Thiago with sad eyes "Defender, attack Thiago directly" Defender pulled out his dagger and stabbed Thiago in the belly.

 **Julianna: 1000**

 **Thiago: 900 - 1600 = 0**

 **Julianna Wins!**

"What have I done? I never wanted this. All I wanted was to protect my little brother" Thiago fell to his knees, tears falling through his face. He then felt a hand on his right shoulder. He looked up and saw Julianna looking at him with sad eyes.

"Everyone makes mistakes" Julianna said "But what makes us better is how we learn from those mistakes and try not to do them again"

"You remind me a lot of him" Thiago said and hugged Julianna.

* * *

In an unknown room, two hooded figures were watching the duel through a magic mirror. "Your little "experience" got wrong" one of the figures said with a feminine voice.

"For what I wanted, it went perfectly" the other figure said with a masculine voice.

"I don't know why are you so obsessed with those two" the woman said "First, you spy on the Trix's duel and now you send this idiot to destroy Cloud Tower. What do you want from them?"

"I want them to join our cause..." the man said.

"Keep dreaming. The master will never allow those losers to be part of our cause" the woman said and leave the room.

The man keep looking at the mirror. An image of Tyler giving a high five to Julianna appeared on the mirror "Plus, I made a promise. That I would protect them"

* * *

 **FINALLY, it's over. This took too much time.**

 **Alright, I'm not promising anything but I'm going to try posting the next episode before Christmas. If I can't then before Réveillon the episode will be up.**

 **If you like the story please keep on following for the next episode, favorite and don't be afraid to review, I'm always open for suggestions (good or bad).**

 **See you in the next episode XD**


	6. Episode 6

**Hello everyone PaladinJS here.**

 **On the past couple of weeks I've been watching No Game No Life and it's awesome. I like the opening theme of the anime and just out of curiosity I've searched to see if it had an English version. Unfortunately, it did not have an official version. Fortunately, I've found a fan-made version made by AmaLee and I felt in love with the music. I love it so much that if my story had an opening, I want this to be the theme song. If you want to hear the music just search for AmaLee - This Game.**

 **Also I want to tell you that throughout the story I'm going to talk about some of the rules of Yu-Gi-Oh (more specifically the summoning methods) and in this episode I was going to talk about the initial rules of Yu-Gi-Oh but I noticed that the episode was being too long and I immediately scratch the idea.**

 **Now let's go to the reviews. And today I have one guest review.**

 **Thanks for the support dear guest. About the deck that the Winx will use, at first was a little hard for me to decide because there wasn't decks that were 100% compatible with each one of there personalities. But before I ended episode 3, I had finally decided which deck they would use. At first sight, it may not make sense but in the end it will be the perfect deck for each one of them. But if you want, you can let your predictions on a review of what deck will the Winx use.**

 **Ok now for this part I decided to hire a choir. Guys on 3. 1...2…3 DISCLAIMER TIME!**

 **I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters but I own the characters that don't belong to the Winx Club franchise.**

* * *

 **Recap from the last episode**

Julianna defeats the mysterious man and in the end it's revealed the man's true motives while two "spectators" watch the duel closely.

* * *

 **Episode 6 - First Lesson**

Three days have passed since the events in Cloud Tower and things turn back to normal. And today is a special day in Alfea. Today is Tyler's first lesson as a teacher of Duel Monsters.

Tyler was in his new room in Alfea sitting on his bed, thinking about the recent events that happen to him. His parents would be so proud of how grown up he became. They always told him to follow his dreams and do what he always loved to do.

Mom.

Dad.

How he missed his parents. His mom, the guardian fairy of the stars, who fell in love with a Duel Monster World Champion, his dad.

Is thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and Daphne entered the room. "Hey Tyler, how are you?"

"Nervous. Really, NERVOUS" Tyler said

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" Daphne came closer to Tyler and placed a hand on his shoulder "This is something you want to do and you will show to the people your passion to the game" Tyler looked at Daphne and gave her a smile. "You have the face of your father, but you've got the eyes and the smile of your mother" Daphne said.

"You know, she once told me a couple of things about you" Tyler said "She said you were one of the people she most trusted"

"We were very closed since the day we meet" Daphne said.

"And she also told me something about an incident in the Potions Laboratory" Tyler said smiling to Daphne.

"That was Sophia's fault, not mine" Daphne said "Carmella was annoying us and your mother put fire seeds in her potion. The potion exploded in her face and she got covered in purple goo" Both Tyler and Daphne laughed at the story.

Tyler looked at his phone and saw it was almost time for the class to start "Well, it's time. Shall we?" Tyler said bowing and pointing to the door.

"Gentleman like your father. Let's go" Daphne said.

* * *

In one of the Alfea Towers, people were entering in a classroom and gathering a place to sit. Julianna was at the entrance of the classroom trying to help in every way possible since many people came to watch this brand new game that just arrived.

"Wow, this place is filled to the top" someone said behind Julianna. She turned around and saw Tyler accompany by Daphne.

"Finally you decided to show up" Julianna said angry "You're late two minutes doing whatever while I'm in a hurry trying to help everyone. And look at what you're wearing"

"What's the problem?" Tyler looked at himself and saw he was wearing his casual clothes.

"What's the problem?" Julianna said "You're going to teach this people how to duel dressed like you're going to shopping. Couldn't you wear something more presentable?"

"Next time I bring a cowboy hat" Tyler said.

"Don't mock me" Julianna was smoking through her ears. Daphne on the other hand was laughing behind Tyler.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine" Tyler kissed his sister in the forehead "Wish me luck" He said leaving the girls behind.

"He's screwed" Julianna said.

"Why do you said that" Daphne said.

"Because he has stage fear" Julianna said.

"Stage fear?" Daphne was confused at this statement

"Yeah. The moment he starts talking to a crowd, he gets super nervous" Julianna said.

"I hope he'll be OK" Daphne said.

At front of the students, Faragonda was getting ready to speak. Once she saw Tyler arriving, she called for the attention of everyone "Welcome everyone. I would like to thank you all for coming to our very first lesson of Duel Monsters in Alfea. We decided to open this type of lessons this year because of how impressive this game is and has become. Duel Monsters isn't just a simple card game. Duel Monsters is a game of strategy, that has its own magic and has the ability to inspire young and older people. You may be noticing that they are not only fairies watching this lessons. In this classroom we have fairies, specialists, witches, paladins and even normal people. That's because our teacher didn't want his lessons to be exclusive to fairies. He wanted to share his passion to everyone in Magix. So without further ado let introduce you to the teacher of Duel Monsters, Tyler Woodstock"

Everyone in the classroom start clapping as Tyler stood in front of the students but then something happen. He start hearing people whispering between each other. And they were not good whispers. They were saying things like "Who his this kid?" or "He's so young" and even "They are so desperate that even put a kid teaching" and those comments were making him nervous.

"That's what I was afraid of" Julianna whispered.

"H-Hello everyone, I'm Woodstock Tyler. I-l mean, Tyler Woodstock. And I'll be your teacher of Duel Monsters this year" Tyler was so nervous that he even mixed his own words. He was shaking like crazy and sweating like a horse at the end of a race. There was people laughing at his goofiness and it was making him even more nervous. The Winx were in the front row, trying to cheer him but it wasn't working. But then something happen.

"Sorry I'm late" a girl said in a hurry "I didn't find the right classroom so I got lost" the girl had dark pink hair with blonde tips and dark violet eyes. She had a sea green, long-sleeve top with a hot pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. She wears short, denim capris with a chain hanging off at her waist and hot pink and white, laced-up boots.

"Don't worry Roxy, the lesson is still starting" Faragonda said the girl now known as Roxy.

Tyler was looking at Roxy and his nervousness suddenly disappeared. He was more calm and confident. And of course, his mind was in another dimension. His mind got lost in the beauty and innocence of Roxy.

"Tyler, you OK?" Faragonda said.

"What? Oh right, sorry" Tyler said. Everyone laughed at his goofy attitude.

" _Focus Ty. You can do this"_ Tyler was speaking to himself " _It's just like a duel. Always give your best. And I'm gonna show them my best_ " He put his hand on the pocket and start talking to the class "Sorry about that. I'm always nervous when I need to talk to such wonderful people"

"What is he doing?" Daphne whispered to Julianna.

"Being himself" Julianna replied.

"Duel Monsters is a game with a lot of history," said Tyler as he blinked his eye at a girl with two curls of blond hair under her eyes. "You may think it started out as a card game but actually started in Ancient Egypt. In Egypt, the Pharaoh and his court used the power of ancient artifacts to trap monsters into huge stone tablets, so they would use these monsters to fight against each other. But of course these shadow games almost brought destruction to Egypt. To prevent the darkness from dominating the world, the pharaoh sacrifices his soul to banish the darkness of is the story that left to the creation of Duel Monsters"

The students were amazed at the story. Who would've thought that Duel Monsters would be so ancient "Duel Monsters was created by a multi millionaire named Maximilian Pegasus. He traveled to Egypt and heard the legends of the shadow games and decided to recreate them. And that was when it was born. Duel Monsters. With this new game, generations of duelists came and evolved the game into new heights, each generation with his role model. From a boy who solved a 5000 year old puzzle and conquered Duelist Kingdom and Duel City to be known as the King of Games. From a boy who idolized the King of Games and wanted to show how fun was to play Duel Monsters. From a boy who was born as a street rat and wanted to unite two nations while living his life as fast as he could. From a boy who was ready to high five the sky and fell the flow. From a boy who wanted to be a dueltainer and was ready to swing into action. And now it's time for a new generation to born. A generation who will take Duel Monsters to heights even bigger that they are. And that is what will happen in this lessons. I'm going to teach you everything I know about Duel Monsters. I'm going to share my passion with you. And I'm going to make you the best duelists that the Magical Dimension has ever seen"

Everyone came to there feet and clap their hands to that motivation speech "Thank you everyone. Now let's start with today's lesson"

* * *

The first lesson came to an end and the students start leaving the classroom. Tyler looked at himself and was proud of what he had achieved. He's finally doing something he like. And everyone seemed interested. The Winx, his sister, and Daphne came to congratulate Tyler for his work.

"A ... Professor Woodstock?" Said a student behind Winx. They looked and saw Roxy, the fairy who arrived late in the lesson.

"Yeah, what can I do for you ... Roxy? That's your name right?" Tyler said.

"Yes, that's my name" Roxy said "I just wanted to congratulate you on your lesson today. I used to play Duel Monsters on Earth but here in Magix I never had anyone to play. And with your lesson I get to know more about the game and to test my skills"

"T-Thank you Roxy. I'm flattered" Tyler said almost slipping on his words "But don't call me Professor. It makes me look old" Roxy laughed at those words while Tyler had his mind filled with thoughts about her. The Winx were laughing between their teeth as they smell the love in the air. Tyler was looking at Roxy completely spaced away and Roxy looked at him a little confused, waving her hand at Tyler's face.

"Tyler?" Roxy said.

"Wha? What? You're pretty" as soon as he ended his sentence, Tyler closed his mouth with his hands completely embarrassed of what he just said. Roxy's cheeks start blushing red of embarrassment while Tyler's face was more red than a tomato. Tyler could even see his sister giving him a look of "You are really, really, really dumb"

"S-Sorry, I was distracted" Tyler tried to excuse himself for is dumbness but the damage has been done.

"D-Do you think I'm pretty" Roxy said still embarrassed with that compliment.

" _Great. First lesson I give and I already left a bad impression on a student. Fan-freaking-tastic_ " Tyler was speaking to himself.

"Oh Professor Woodstock" his thoughts were then interrupted by a female voice coming from behind Roxy. Roxy rolled her eyes as she immediately recognized the voice. Everyone turned around and saw a student coming closer to the group.

"Hello Marie" Roxy said but Marie completely ignored Roxy. Tyler noticed this and was wondering if this girl was not going to be a princess.

"Professor I would like to congratulate you on your wonderful job today" Marie said.

"Thank you. I wouldn't say it was a wonderful job but it was good for my first lesson" Tyler said.

"Oh you are too much humble Professor" Marie said as she was coming closer to Tyler "A teacher of your caliber shouldn't be so harsh on himself"

"Hey, no physical contact" Julianna stopped Marie on her tracks.

"And who are you? Didn't they told you that Alfea isn't a place for children" Marie said.

"Children? I'm Professor Woodstock's sister and assistant on the Duel Monsters lessons" Julianna said.

"Oh great. Now I have to deal with a brat" Marie said between her teeth but unfortunately for her, Tyler heard what she said.

"Why don't you leave Tyler alone. You're only here to flatter Tyler and try to be his favorite student" Roxy said.

"Oh Remy. I didn't noticed you were here" Marie said "Why don't you go talk with a rabbit or something. And accusing me of flattering. What kind of a monster do you think I am? And did you just called Professor Woodstock by his first name. That's so disrespectful. Professor, she should be punished for what she has done"

Tyler was laughing out loud inside of his head. He was so mistaken about this girl. She wasn't a princess. She was a Diva. "You know Marie, it's funny how you say that Roxy is being disrespectful when you're the one acting like a Diva" Tyler said "And for your information, I don't like that people come kissing my boots in exchange for better grades. So here's what's going to happen, you're going to apologize to Roxy and to my sister for the 'beautiful' comments you just made or you will be expelled from my classes"

"What? You can't do that to me" Marie said in shock "I'm the daughter of the Linphea Ambassador. I'm going to make a complaint of you to Headmistress Faragonda and kick you out of Alfea"

"You can do all after you give some apologies. Now go ahead, I'm waiting" Tyler said with his arms crossed.

Marie was looking at everyone around her. She really didn't had a way out. The Winx looked at her with an angry stare "I-I apologize" she said with a low tone.

"What? I didn't hear you. Could you speak a little louder" Tyler said.

"I APOLOGIZE!" Marie said pushing Musa out of her way and leaving the classroom.

"Well, that wasn't so difficult" Tyler said smiling.

"Wow Tyler, I don't want to be on your bad side from now on" Stella said and everyone laughed.

"Wasn't that a little too extreme?" Daphne said.

"Nah, I wasn't going to expel her. I only said that to scare her" Tyler said.

"Thank you Tyler, for defending me from Marie" Roxy said.

"Don't worry. Next time she bother you, come talk to me OK?" Tyler said and she nodded her head "Alright everyone, how about we go for a snack. Lessons makes me hungry especially when I'm the one giving them" Everybody laughed at that and leave the classroom.

* * *

"Who does he think he is? He can't just humiliate me in front of everyone and think that he can get away that easily" Marie was walking through the corridors of Alfea furious at what Tyler just did to her "He's going to pay. I going to talk with my father and he's going to make Tyler be forbidden to put a single foot in Magix. I hate Tyler. I hate Tyler. I hate Tyler"

Suddenly, Marie's eyes started glowing purple and she stop walking "So much hate. You must really hate Tyler" a voice in Marie's head said.

"I hate him. I want to make him pay for humiliate me" Marie said enraged.

"What if I could help you get revenge on him. Just do as I say and you'll make all of them suffer" the voice said.

"Yes master. What shall I do first?" Marie said.

"Let's first take care of Tyler's love interest" the voice said "Roxy"

* * *

 **AND it's done. Wow, I never wrote an episode so quick as this one.**

 **If you like the story please keep on following for the next episode, favorite and don't be afraid to review, I'm always open for suggestions (good or bad).**

 **See you in the next episode XD**


	7. Episode 7

**Hello everyone PaladinJS here and I'M BACK. Cue the epic music. GLORIOUS! NOW I WON'T GIVE IN, I WON'T GIVE IN UNTIL HIM VICTORIOUS! AND I WILL DEFEND, I WILL DEFEND! okmaybeishouldstopsinging...**

 **Ok so the last I updated was … 4 MONTHS! Uh, ups, i guess?**

 **I guess I have some explaining to do. So, I had the basic ideas for this episode ready in the middle of January but then because of a mixture of work and studying I had to stop writing at least for a little bit. But then that 'little bit' turned out to be more longer that I thought and when I realized it, I was in the middle of April and I didn't had half the episode written. For a moment I was considering dropping the story or just say that I was going to make a break and then come back because I was losing the will to continue writing Duelists in Magix. But then, when I read what I have written I thought that I could at least try and finish the episode and then decide what I would do. And then a miracle happen. When I was finishing writing, my will to write start returning and my was flooding with ideas for the story.**

 **What I'm trying to say is that I'm doing to try and focus more on Duelists in Magix but I won't promise that I will launch a lot of episodes right of the bat. I promise to post at least one episode per month.**

 **And for the last warning, you're going to notice that I made some changes in terms of how the duel occurs like I'm going to write when a monster has a change in his Attack and Defense Points and how much damage the players suffer during duels so that it could be more easy for you to understand what's happening.**

 **Anyway, let's a go for the reviews. So today we have three guest reviews and one from MaxGundam1998.**

 **To the first guest review, thank you for your support. I had pondering in giving some kind of Dark Archetype like Zombie World or even Archfiend but then I found the 'perfect' Deck for Marie. Gladiator Beasts or even Blackwing for Roxy isn't a bad idea but I already decided which deck she's going to use. I give you a hint. It's a deck used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

 **For the second guest review, back in December I had the mentality of 'if I make a long episode, people will start getting bored with the story and they will stop reading it' so I kept that chapter short. Plus I have a planned timeline for the events of the story and I didn't want to make filler episodes for those classes. But don't worry, you are going to learn Extra Deck Summonings and how to Ritual Summon.**

 **For young master MaxGundam1998, before I respond to your review I want to give a shout out for his story that I'm currently reading 'YuGiOh: RWBY Chronicles'. Thank you for your support, during this mini hiatus that I made I decided to improve my writing skills and give a better reading experience to my readers. Yes, Pendulum Summon exists in this story and I'm planning on Tyler using at least once the Satellarknight Pendulum. And I was to make that a surprise but whatever, yes Utopia will Rank-Up throughout the story.**

 **And finally the guest review that wanted an update. Well the update is above so just read it.**

 **Now let's stop rambling because you want to read the next episode. DISCLAIMER TIME!**

 **I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters but I own the characters that don't belong to the Winx Club franchise.**

* * *

 **Recap from the last episode**

With a little help from a fairy named Roxy, Tyler managed to make his first Duel Monsters lesson a major success. In the end, a girl named Marie tries to flirt on Tyler in order to use him but in the end, Tyler gives Marie a lesson about respect which makes Marie seeking revenge for the humiliation she suffered.

* * *

 **Episode 7 - Damsel in Distress**

Three days have passed and the lesson have been running according to plan. In fact, the success of the first lesson transpired so much success that more and more people came to assist at Duel Monsters class. And Tyler? He was having the time of his life.

Teaching Duel Monsters has been an interesting experience for Tyler. Although he had to work twice as hard as he was expecting to, for him it didn't matter because was finally having fun with is hard work. He was working at late hours with Tecna to develop a new type of Duel Disk and to recreate the cards to give at everyone who wants to play Duel Monsters. He wanted to be a teacher more closer to is students that he even told them to call him 'Tyler' and not 'Professor' because he saw himself first as a friend and not a teacher.

Julianna had noticed this change of attitude too. She knew that Tyler was hiding his feelings to not hurt her but now he didn't needed to pretend anyone. He was legitimately happy. And she was too.

Tyler was in is classroom teaching how to Tribute Summon. One thing that he noticed was that his students learned really fast and sooner or later they're going to learn the advanced rules of Duel Monsters.

"If you look at a Duel Monsters card you notice that each monster contains a group of start below it's name. Each star represents the monster's level. For example, if a monster has four stars then he is a Level 4 monster. If a monster has eight stars then he is a Level 8 monster. Why are levels so important? Because it gives you the idea of how to summon that card" Tyler said "Tribute Summon is a way to summon a more powerful monster from your hand by sacrificing monsters on the field. But each monster is not Tribute Summon in the same way. To summon a Level 5 or 6 monster you need to sacrifice one monster on the field. To sacrifice a Level 7 or higher monster you need to sacrifice two monsters on the field" Tyler then noticed Bloom's hand was raised "Yes, Bloom?"

"Can you sacrifice a Level 6 monster to summon a Level 7 or higher monster?" Bloom said.

"Yes and no. Yes, you can sacrifice a Level 6 monster but not just one. When you Tribute Summon, the Level of the monsters you sacrifice doesn't matter. You can sacrifice a Level 8 to summon a Level 5. You can sacrifice a Level 5 and 9 to summon a Level 7" Tyler saw a student with is hand raised "Yes"

"Is there any exception of Tribute Summon?" the student said.

"Yes, there is" Tyler said "Sometimes a monster to be Tribute Summon needs a certain monster to be sacrificed. There are also monsters that can only be sacrificed to Tribute Summon a specific monster. OK I guess we can end the lesson for today. Tomorrow we will talk about Ritual Summoning"

Everyone start leaving the classroom. Tyler was about to leave when he suddenly noticed that something was missing, or someone. He noticed that Roxy was not present in this lesson today. It was a little odd to him because yesterday she didn't appeared as well. And the day before that. Tyler start to get worried about the fairy of the animals. Did she lost interest in the game? No, that couldn't be. Roxy had so much interest in Duel Monsters and she wasn't the type of girl to quit on her first lesson. Something was not right. He saw Daphne and Bloom talking and decided to ask them about Roxy.

"Daphne, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tyler said.

"What is it?" Daphne said.

"Have you seen Roxy recently?" Tyler said.

"No, I didn't" Daphne said "But now that you mention it, she also didn't appear in my History lesson"

"Do you think something happen to her?" Bloom said.

"It's just a little weird that she have been missing my classes for a few days and don't warn us. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but we better check it out" Tyler said "Bloom, go talk to Roxy's teachers and see if she went to their classes. Daphne, go talk with Miss Faragonda and ask her if Roxy ask for some time off. I'm going to check on her room"

"Understood" They said same time and left each one to their destination.

* * *

Tyler kept asking himself if he had scared Roxy in their first meeting. Did he said something that she didn't like? Maybe it wasn't nothing, she probably went visiting her parents and forgot to tell everyone.

After asking Griselda the location of Roxy's dorm, Tyler finally arrived at is destination. He was informed that Roxy's roommate was spending time with her family and wasn't in Alfea. Some princess from Wimshire but whatever. Tyler knocked on the door and called for Roxy but she didn't answered. He kept on knocking and still no answer. Out of curiosity, he turned the doorknob and a suspicious feeling was coming to his mind. The door wasn't locked. He open the door and a look of shock came to Tyler's face. Roxy's dorm was completely vandalized. It looked like a tornado passed by and wrecked the room completely. Tyler was starting to fear the worst. He ran into every room trying to find Roxy but there was no sight of her. What happened here?

"Hey Ty, we talked with everyone and they didn't saw Ro…" Bloom didn't had time to finish her sentence as she and her sister stare in shock at the mess that Roxy's room was "W-What happened here?"

"I don't know" Tyler said "But what I do know is that something definitely happened to Roxy. We need to find her, now"

"I going to warn Headmistress Faragonda" Daphne said.

"And I'm going to call the Winx for help" Bloom said. As soon as they were exiting Roxy's dorm, they heard a phone ringing. They noticed it was Tyler's phone. He grab it and a bad feeling start flowing in his body. "Who is it?"

"Unknown. Guess we're about to find out" Tyler said and answered the call "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Professor Woodstock. How's your day going?" A sweet feminine voice responded on the other side of the call. Tyler made a frustrated look as he recognized the voice "Marie"

"Sharp as always. That's what I like about you dear Professor" Marie said.

She was clearly trying to flirt on Tyler and he was not in the mood for Marie's games. He was about to ask Marie how did she got his phone number but then a much better question came to his head "Why do I get the feeling that you're involved in Roxy's disappearance?"

Daphne and Bloom look surprised at Tyler's question. They never thought that a student, much less Marie, would be capable of harm another student. "Maybe … maybe not. Who am I kidding, of course I know where she is. Why am I rambling?" Their faces change to a look of shock at Marie's answer.

"Where is she?" Tyler said.

"Hidden … in a place … somewhere in Magix" Marie said.

"Marie, I don't have time for games" Tyler said as his voice start getting angrier at each word he said. They even start getting worried with Tyler. "I want you to tell me immediately where she is. I'll talk to Miss Faragonda and you won't get expelled from Alfea"

"Why do you care so much about her?" Marie said "I'm far better than that little fairy, but instead you prefer Roxy because you have a crush on her. I going to make her pay for stealing my darling"

"Don't do this" Tyler said "I'll do anything you want but please, let Roxy out of this"

Silence filled the room until she finally spoke "No" Tyler grunted in frustration after that word "But if you want your princess then come meet me. I'll send you the coordinates. See you later, darling" Those were Marie's last words before she hang up the call.

"What are we going to do, Tyler?" Bloom said. Tyler eyes were filled with concern and he wouldn't abandon Roxy "Looks like we have a damsel in distress. I'm going to save Roxy"

"Wait, you're going by yourself?" Bloom said "You might be walking into a trap"

"I know, but I'm going anyway" Tyler said.

"Well we're going with you just to make sure that you don't run into trouble" Bloom said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tyler said "Let's go"

* * *

Tyler, Daphne and Bloom were in Black Mud Swamp, a swampy area near the lake Roccaluce, in the middle of the night "We're almost there"

"I don't get it. Why is Marie doing this?" Bloom said.

"After I threatened to expel Marie, she must have developed an obsession over me. She couldn't bear to see other students near me, especially Roxy" Tyler said.

"Tyler are you in love with Roxy?" Tyler was caught off guard by that question and a red blush started forming on his cheeks but he maintain his composure and continue walking.

"I'm not doing this because I'm in love with Roxy, I'm doing this because she's my friend and I always protect my friends" Tyler said.

Although this was a dangerous situations, Bloom was smiling at Tyler trying to avoid the question "You didn't answered the question" But to his luck, they noticed a bright light in the distance "Hey, what's that?"

"Our objective" Tyler said starting to run in the direction of the light.

"Tyler! Wait!" they screamed but it was too late, Tyler was already far away. The only thing they could do was trying to catch up with him.

Tyler was running as fast as he could, using every ounce of energy he had to get to his objective. When he arrived he finally saw his target. Marie, standing in the middle of a circle of fire, her eyes radiating a purple light and smiling at Tyler. "You finally came, darling"

"Where's Roxy?" Tyler looked at Marie as his anger started to accumulate. Marie continued to smile at Tyler. "Where's ROXY!" His voice was almost spitting swords. He was trying to contain his rage but if Marie kept provoke him, he wasn't going to hold it any longer. Marie finally had enough and wave her hand in the air, not breaking her smile. Right next to Marie appeared a giant purple bubble with someone laid inside of the bubble. Daphne and Bloom finally catch up with Tyler and the three looked in shock at the bubble "ROXY!" Tyler was starting to run to Roxy but was suddenly stopped by Marie.

"I wouldn't come closer if I were you" and what came next scared Tyler completely.

The bubble start to electrocute and Roxy screamed in pain inside of the bubble. Everyone was getting scared of what was happening to Roxy. "Marie what a heck have you done to Roxy?" Marie's smile was more evil at each second it passed by.

"I'm teaching that fairy an important lesson. Never get in the middle of my goals. Just because she's the princess of fairies on Earth doesn't give her permission to steal my darling. You want to get her free, then duel me. Just the two of us. No interference. Especially from those two. If you win, I'll free Roxy"

"And if I lose?" Tyler said.

"I ... want … you" Daphne and Bloom gasped in horror at those words. "So what do you say?"

Daphne tried to stop Tyler "Don't do it Tyler. There's got to be another way"

Tyler had his hair covering his eyes, trying to find a way to free Roxy but he couldn't find it. "Bloom. Daphne. Stand back" he looked at Marie and made his decision. "IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" Tyler said activating his Duel Disk.

"I knew you were going to say that. Let's get on with this, darling"

 **Let's duel!**

 **Marie: 8000**

 **Tyler: 8000**

"I'll go first dear Professor, I draw" Marie said "I set one monster face down and end my turn"

"Wait, just that?" Bloom said surprised.

"She must be hiding something" Daphne said.

" _They're right. Something's fishy here. I better be careful_ " Tyler start developing his strategy for the game "I draw. I summon Satellarknight Procyon in Attack Mode" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1300 ATK / 1200 DEF)**

"When Procyon is summoned to the field, I can discard a tellarknight from my hand to the graveyard and draw one card from my deck. I discard my Satellarknight Deneb and draw one card. Now Procyon, attack Marie's face-down monster"

The face-down monster was a blond girl with the body covered in scales and her legs were replaced by a snake's tail. **(Level 1 / Dark / Reptile / 0 ATK / 0 DEF)**

Procyon tried to punch the creature in the chest but instead the creature bitted Procyon in the arm as he retreated in pain.

"What just happened? That monster had 0 Attack Points and should've been destroyed" Bloom was confused at the situation that just happened.

"What have you done to my monster?" Tyler exclaimed.

"It's the effect of my Reptilianne Naga, she can't be destroyed in battle. And as a little bonus, each time a monster battles my Naga, that monster get is Attack Points reduced to 0" **(Satellarknight Procyon / 0 ATK / 1200 DEF)**

Marie let go a small laugh as Tyler looked at her with raged eyes. "I set one card face-down. I end my turn"

"My move darling, I draw. I summon Reptilianne Scylla in Attack Mode" **(Level 4 / Dark / Reptile / 1800 ATK / 1200 DEF)**

"Now go Scylla, attack Procyon" Scylla ran to Procyon and bit him with her huge mouth, destroying him.

 **Marie: 8000**

 **Tyler: 8000 - (1800 - 0) = 6200**

"My Procyon" Tyler said.

"If I were you, I should be more concern about a certain fairy" As she end up speaking, the bubble began to electrocute and Roxy screamed in pain.

"MARIE! What kind of sick trick is this?" Tyler shouted.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I must have forgot. Each time you lose Life Points, Roxy gets a little 'electrified'. If you lose, she'll end up hurt really bad" Tyler clutched his fists completely enraged "Now, we're where we? Oh right, if you miss your monster soo much then don't worry. Due to the effect of my Scylla, if she destroys a monster with 0 Attack Points then I can Special Summon that monster to my field in Defense Mode" Tyler looked angry as he saw his monster appear in his opponent's field. "I set one card face down and end my turn"

" _This is going to be more harder then I thought. Good thing I'm a man with a plan_ " Tyler looked behind him and saw Bloom and Daphne with worried looks. They wanted to help but they knew if they tried to do something Roxy would end up hurt. "Hang on Roxy, I'll save you. Draw. I summon Satellarknight Vega to my field" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1200 ATK / 1600 DEF)**

"And I activate the effect of my Maxx "C" from my hand. By sending him to the graveyard, I draw one card each time you Special Summon a monster this turn" Marie smiled.

"Tyler's deck is based on Special Summon monsters. She basically used Tyler's strategy to her advantage" Bloom said.

"And since XYZ summon also counts as a Special Summon, Marie can take a lot of advantage from that" Daphne said.

"Doesn't matter. I can still win this duel. Due to Vega's effect, when he's summoned to the field I can Special Summon a tellarknight monster from my hand. Come on out Satellarknight Altair" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1700 ATK / 1300 DEF)**

"And due to Altair's special ability, when he's summoned to the field I can Special a tellarknight from my graveyard in Defense Mode and I choose the monster I sent to the graveyard in my first turn, Satellarknight Deneb" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF)**

"And with Deneb's effect, when he's summoned to the field I can send one tellarknight monster from the Deck to my hand and I send a second Satellarknight Vega"

"He has three Level 4 monsters on the field. Something big is coming" Bloom was surprised at the ability of Tyler in Duel Monsters. Although she still didn't understand some of the rules, she was amazed at the potential of the game.

"I overlay my Satellarknight Vega, Altair and Deneb in order to built the overlay network" A red-colored spiral portal appeared and the three monsters turn into yellow energy forms and entered the portal. "I XYZ Summon, Stellarknight Triverr" **(Rank 4 / Light / Warrior / 2100 ATK / 2500 DEF)**

"Now here's Stellarknight Triverr special ability. When he's XYZ summoned to the field, I can send all cards on the field back to their respective hands except Triverr" Triverr start glowing a bright white light from his body.

"Just a shame that I won't allow it. I activate my Trap, Offering to the Snake Deity. By sacrificing my Reptilianne Scylla, I can destroy two cards on your side of the field. So say goodbye to Triverr and your face down card" The light involving Triverr start fading away and he exploded into yellow dust.

"Sorry but you're going to be double disappointed. When you destroyed my Triverr, you didn't negated its effect, so all cards on the field still return to our hands" All the cards on the field turn into small yellow balls and were sent to their owners hands "Welcome back Procyon, now for Triverr's second effect. If he's destroyed while he has overlay units, I can Special Summon one tellarknight monster from my graveyard, so welcome back Satellarknight Altair" A purple circle appeared on floor and Altair came flying from it.

"I have to thank you because due to Maxx "C" I've drew four more cards to my hand" Marie smiled as she looked at the size of her hand.

"You're not the only one that draws cards. Since you destroyed my face down card, Hero Medal, I can shuffle it back into my deck and draw a card. Now Satellarknight Altair, attack Marie's Life Points directly" Altair ran into Marie and punched her in the chest. Marie fell to her knee and grab her chest in pain.

 **Marie: 8000 - 1700 = 6300**

 **Tyler: 6200**

"What? How could you harm your own student? Especially me" Marie cried out loud.

"I never go easy when I duel. Especially with you. I end my turn"

"I can't believe you'll be capable of hurting me. Your favorite student. Your words pierce my heart like knifes on fire"

" _What a drama queen. I can't believe this is the girl that kidnapped Roxy_ " Tyler sigh.

"If that girl wasn't in a duel I would go there and punched her in the face" Bloom said clutching her fists.

"Anyway, I draw. I set one monster face down, one card face down and end my turn"

"My turn. I draw" Tyler looked at the field and start smiling "I summon my second Satellarknight Vega to field and with his effect I Special Summon my Satellarknight Unukalhai from my hand" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1800 ATK / 1000 DEF)**

"Now I overlay my Satellarknight Vega, Altair and Unukalhai in order to build the overlay network" A red-colored spiral portal appeared and the three monsters turn into yellow energy forms and entered the portal. "I XYZ Summon, Stellarknight Delteros" **(Rank 4 / Light / Warrior / 2500 ATK / 2100 DEF)**

"You know Marie, I'm really disappointed with you. If you think you can fool me with the same trick twice then you are so mistaken. I activate Stellarknight Delteros' special ability, by using an overlay unit I can destroy one card on the field. I'll destroy your face down monster, Reptilianne Naga" Delteros absorb one of his overlay units and threw an energy ray in the direction of the face down monster revealing Reptilianne Naga. "Go Delteros, attack Marie directly" Delteros pierce his sword through Marie's chest.

 **Marie: 6300 - 2500 = 3800**

 **Tyler: 6200**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! How did you knew?" Marie cried in pain.

"I already know the strategy of your deck. Your main priority is to reduce the Attack Points of my monsters to zero. Then you deal with my monsters as you seem fit. But once I figured it out your plan, I just needed to play the right card at the right moment" Tyler smiled at Marie.

"No. You can't do this to me. I'm your princess" Marie cried out loud.

"I would call you a monster but I didn't want to insult the cards" Suddenly Marie's expression turn into pure hatred.

"Oh, I'm a monster. Let's see what Roxy thinks about that" Marie waved her hand making the bubble electrocute and Roxy scream in pain.

"STOP! I end my turn" Tyler said scared of what he done to Roxy " _I really have to learn how to shut up sometimes_ "

"You might have found my strategy but that won't change a thing. Draw" Marie looked at the card and smiled "Perfect. I activate the Spell Card, Shuffle Reborn. With this I can Special Summon a monster from my graveyard but his effect is negated and he's destroyed at the end of the turn. I Special Summon my Reptilianne Scylla, but she won't be here for long because I'll sacrifice her to summon my Reptilianne Medusa in Attack Mode" **(Level 6 / Dark / Reptile / 2200 ATK / 800 DEF)**

"I activate Medusa's special ability. By sending one card from my hand to my graveyard, I can reduce the Attack Points of a monster on the field to zero. Now your Delteros is going to feel a little powerless" Delteros fell to one his knees as his Attack Points depleted to zero. **(Stellarknight Delteros / 0 ATK / 2100 DEF)**

"Reptilianne Medusa, attack Stellarknight Delteros" Medusa crawled in the direction of a defenseless Delteros.

" _I'm not comfortable in letting my monster die, especially in the situation that me and Roxy are. But if Delteros is destroyed, I can Special Summon a tellarknight from my hand or deck. And since she doesn't have more monsters to attack, that monster will be save. That will allow me on my next turn to summon a monster, XYZ Summon Utopia and put me on the lead. Things will be fine Roxy, just hold on_ " Tyler spoke in his head.

"Oh and before I forget, I activate my Trap Serpent Suppression. Now all monsters with zero Attack Points can't be destroyed in battle by Reptilianne monsters" Marie smiled at Tyler.

"Say what?"

"Which means you can't use Delteros' ability. Go Medusa, continue your attack" Medusa charge at Delteros and bit him in the neck.

 **Marie: 3800**

 **Tyler: 6200 - (2200 - 0)= 4000**

"And let's not forget that Miss Paw Patrol will also suffer" The bubble electrocuted and Roxy screamed in pain "I don't know why but I'm enjoying seeing Roxy suffer. Oh well what can I say, I'm a mean girl. I set one card face down and end my turn"

"Well, I would say that I'm proud of my teaching but due to the situation that we're in I'm just gonna stick to the duel. I draw. I activate Delteros' special ability. I use an overlay unit and destroy your Medusa" Delteros was preparing to shot a beam of light in the direction of Medusa.

"Na, na, na. Remember what you said. Don't try the same trick twice. Especially because I can negate it with my Fiendish Chain. With this Trap not only your monster can't attack but more importantly, he can't use is effect" Suddenly Delteros had his body wrapped in chains, stopping him from doing anything.

" _She's blocking every move I make. There must something I can do._ " Tyler didn't knew what to do. Every effort he was doing was being in vain. He had to do something. But what? "I change my Delteros to Defense Mode. I set a card and a monster face down. Your move"

"Tyler…" Bloom and Daphne looked in fear at Tyler. They knew he would find a way to pull it off but they were also seeing the big picture. Tyler was in a really bad spot right now.

"Well I have to admit that this was really amusing … BUT IT'S TIME TO END THIS DUEL ONCE AND FOR ALL! DRAW!" her smile changed of tone scaring everyone. Her smile changing from one of amusement to one of complete madness. Tyler knew that things were bad but now they change for even worst. "I activate Reptilianne Poison. With this I can change one of your Defense Position monsters into Attack Position and guess what, is Attack Points become ZERO!" Tyler looked as his face-down monster was revealed, showing Satellarknight Procyon. **(Satellarknight Procyon / 0 ATK / 1200 DEF)**

"If you think I'm done then you should know that I'm just starting. Next I summon my Reptilianne Viper" **(Level 2 / Dark / Tuner / Reptile / 0 ATK / 0 DEF)**

"Now here's the funny part. Since I Normal Summon my Reptilianne Viper, I can take control of one of your monsters with 0 Attack Points. So many good choices. I guess I'll take your Procyon" Tyler looked in confusion at he saw his monster being stolen from him "And now here comes a little surprise for you, darling. I tune my Level 2 Reptilianne Viper with your Level 4 Satellarknight Procyon"

Reptilianne Viper transformed into two green rings and then start scanning the Satellarknight Procyon, which changed into a glowing yellow outline of themselves before turning into a number of stars which correspond to his Level. A beam of light then envelops the stars, passing through the rings "I Synchro Summon, REPTILIANNE HYDRA!" **(Level 6 / Dark / Reptile / 2100 ATK / 1500 DEF)**

The beam faded and revealed the new monster. The monster was a serpent with humanoid form and five heads coming from the neck. "Now I activate my Reptilianne Hydra's special ability. All monsters with 0 Attack Points are destroyed and for each one I draw one card" Hydra shot some kind of acid that hitted Delteros and made him being destroyed.

"I activate Delteros' effect. When he's destroyed, I can Special Summon a tellarknight monster from my hand or deck. And I choose Satellarknight Alsahm in Defense Mode" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1400 ATK / 1800 DEF)**

"Plus, When Alsahm is summoned to the field. He deals you 1000 points of damage" Alsahm shot an arrow that hitted Marie.

 **Marie: 3800 - 1000 = 2800**

 **Tyler: 4000**

"You think a miserable arrow is going to save you. Think again" Marie said "I activate the Spell Reptilianne Spawn. By removing from play a Reptilianne monster from my graveyard, I can summon two Reptilianne Tokens to my field" **(Level 1 / Earth / Reptile / 0 ATK / 0 DEF)**

"But they won't be here for long. I sacrifice my two token and Special Summon Reptilianne Vaskii in Attack Mode" **(Level 8 / Dark / Reptile / 2600 ATK / 0 DEF)**

"I now use Vaskii's special ability. Once per turn, I can destroy one monster you control. Say goodbye to your last line of defense" Tyler looked in horror as he saw his monster being destroyed. "And just for a little overkill, I activate the Spell Blustering Winds which will add 1000 Attack and Defense Points to one of my monster until the end of your turn. So I'll give them to Medusa just because" **(Reptilianne Medusa / 3200 ATK / 1800 DEF)**

"NOW GET READY TO LOSE! GO MY REPTILIANNE! TRIPLE REPTILE ATTACK!"

"TYLER!" Bloom looked in horror at the almost sudden destruction of her friend. Daphne closed her eyes so that she wouldn't see what was going to happen.

" _I was unable to do anything to protect you. I let my emotions get the best of me. My heart was supposed to be filled with happiness and joy but instead it was full of rage and hatred. This is not the way I duel_ "

Inside the bubble, Roxy start slowly opening her eyes at she saw a blurry image of Tyler almost being attacked by three creatures.

" _Roxy … please ... forgive me_ "

"t-t-tyler ..."

" _But that changes now!_ "

"I activate the Trap, Mirror Wall. Now when your monsters attack, they'll get their Attack Points cut in half until the end the turn" The attack of the three reptiles started to weaken but hit Tyler with full force and make him fall to his back and Roxy suffering an huge electric shock inside the bubble.

 **Marie: 2800**

 **Tyler: 4000 - ((3200 + 2600 + 2100) / 2) = 50**

"YES! I FINALLY DID IT! I WON! Wait, what just happen? WHAT? YOU STILL HAVE 50 LIFE POINTS LEFT! No, no, no, No, NO! THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE! I HAD YOU ON MY HAND!" Marie start behaving like an irritating little kid. Man, how could someone tolerate this girl? But then her complains stopped when she saw Tyler laughing. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"Man, I have to admit. You have potential in Duel Monsters. Your skills are impressive. It's just a shame you're showing them this way" Tyler said smiling like a cheshire cat. Bloom looked at him dumbfounded asking herself if this was the guys that saved Alfea from the Trix.

" _You're just like your mother_ " Daphne was smiling at the figure that Tyler was doing.

Marie was blushing from hers cheeks "Don't try to get away from this with a compliment. I'll end you next turn"

"I'm not trying to get away. I'm just being sincere. Besides, I'm just trying to have some fun. Here, let me show you. I draw. During my Standby Phase, I have to pay 2000 Life Points to keep Mirror Wall on the field but I don't need it anymore so Mirror Wall is destroyed. Next I summon Satellarknight Rigel" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1900 ATK / 700 DEF)**

"Next I activate the Spell, Monster Slots. I choose a monster on my field and one in my graveyard with the same level and remove it from play. Now I draw one card and if it's a monster with the same level as the one I removed, I can Special Summon it to my field" Tyler put his hand on top of the deck.

"You're trusting too much on Lady Luck" Marie looked at Tyler.

"What can I say? Everyone has a little crush on me" Tyler said.

" _Since the monster on the field is Level 4 then I need to draw a Level 4 monster. I can do this_ "

"Let's see what destiny holds for me!" Tyler drew his card, looked at it and smiled "Guess what I drew" He revealed the card and shown that it was a Level 4 monster.

"No way" Marie said.

"Yes way. Now say hello to my Satellarknight Sirius" **(Level 4 / Light / Warrior / 1600 ATK / 900 DEF)**

Tyler placed the card on the Duel Disk and in front of him appeared a knight with gold, white and blue armor. "Now here's Satellarknight Sirius' special ability. I choose five tellarknight monsters and shuffle them back to my deck and draw one card. Now, time for the main event. I overlay my Level 4 Satellarknight Rigel and my Level 4 Satellarknight Sirius in order to build the overlay network" A red-colored spiral portal appeared and the three monsters turn into yellow energy forms and entered the portal. "I XYZ Summon, the Guardian of Hope, Number 39: UTOPIA!" **(Rank 4 / Light / Warrior / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF)**

Utopia appeared on field wielding his two swords. "Next, I equip him with XYZ Unit. Now Utopia gains attack equal to his Rank multiplied by 200" **(Number 39: Utopia / 3300 ATK / 2000 DEF)**

"Time for an house cleaning. Utopia, attack Reptilianne Hydra" Utopia rushed to Hydra and slashed her heads off, making her explode into yellow dust.

 **Marie: 2800 - (3300 - 2100) = 1600**

 **Tyler: 50**

"Now I change to Main Phase 2 and activate the Spell XYZ Energy. By removing an overlay unit from my Utopia I can destroy one monster on the field. Bye bye Reptilianne Vaskii" Marie looked in shock as she saw her monster explode in front of her. "I set two cards face down and it's your move"

"Yes, Tyler turn it around. I knew he could do it" Bloom start cheering in the back.

" _I never doubted you for one second. You have the will of your mother and the calm of your father. You really are their son_ " Daphne looked at Tyler and smile at his behavior.

Marie was speechless. Her plan was perfect. But the plan she forged was falling apart. Tyler somehow turn things around. "I'm starting to get mad at your will of fight. It's so irritating. I'm going to end you this turn. Draw" Marie looked at her card and smile evilly "I remove all Reptile monsters from the field and graveyard to Special Summon EVIL DRAGON ANANTA!" **(Level 8 / Dark / Reptile/ ? ATK / ? DEF)**

"Due to Ananta's effect, she gains Attack and Defense Points equal to the numbers of monsters were removed multiplied by 600 so her power is up to 3600!" **(Evil Dragon Ananta / 3600 ATK / 3600 DEF)**

"GO ANANTA, ANNIHILATE UTOPIA AND END THIS DUEL!" Marie shouted from the top of her lungs. Victory was almost at her reach. Ananta spit some kind of acid from her mouth and threw it to Utopia.

"Not so fast. I activate Utopia's special ability. By using his last overlay unit, I can negate the attack of your monster. Go, Light Wing Shield!" Utopia open his wings and used them to block the attack of Ananta.

"STOP RESISTING! I'M GOING TO WIN WHEREVER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I set one card face down and end my turn. And since it's the end phase, he effect of Ananta activates and she will destroy one card on the field. Get lost Utopia" Tyler protect himself as he saw Utopia explode in front of him. " _I bet he's going to try and summon Utopia again on his turn so I have a little surprise for him. With my Seven Tools of the Bandit if he tries to activate a Trap Card, it get's immediately negated. Just as his hopes of winning. I won_ "

Roxy start to get her vision back to normal and she saw Tyler dueling … Marie? "T-Tyler? What's happening? Where am I?"

"Oh hey Roxy. What's up? Don't worry honey, I'll get you out of there, let me just end the duel. Draw" Tyler smiled at Roxy. Roxy start blushing at Tyler calling her 'honey' and that he was rescuing her from whatever was happening.

Marie was enraged inside but her overconfidence calm her down. She was anxious that Tyler played the card she was expecting. "I'll activate the Trap, Call of the Haunted. Now I can bring back one monster from my graveyard to the field. Now give a warm welcome to Number 39: Utopia"

"YES, I GOT YOU! I activate the Trap, The Seven Tools of the Bandit. By paying 1000 Life Points, I can negate and destroy your Trap Card. YOU LOST!" Marie smile happily at her 'genius' play.

 **Marie: 1600 - 1000 = 600**

 **Tyler: 50**

Tyler stood silent in his place looking to the ground. Bloom gasped while Daphne kept looking at the duel. Could this be true? Marie won? "You shouldn't celebrate too early. Especially when I have one more trick to play. I activate Fake Trap. Now this Trap will become target of your Trap Card"

"WHAT? NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Yes, it can. Now for my last card. I equip Utopia with Magnum Shield. Since he's in Attack Position, Utopia gains attack equal to his Defence Points" **(Number 39: Utopia / 4500 ATK / 2000 DEF)**

"Now, let's shine into victory. Number 39: Utopia attack with RISING SUN SLASH!" Utopia rushed to Marie and slashed her with his sword.

 **Marie: 600 - (4500 - 3600) = 0**

 **Tyler: 50**

 **Tyler Wins!**

The bubble around Roxy start fading, making Roxy falling to the ground while Tyler, Bloom and Daphne rushed to her. Tyler grabbed her just before she touch the floor and lock her in a hug "Are you ok?" Roxy start blushing hard from her cheeks while Bloom and Daphne were silently laughing in the back.

"T-Tyler … I'm fine. Just a little tired" Roxy say still blushing hard. Tyler then realized what he was doing and let go the hug. He was also blushing.

"It's good to know. We were so worried with you" Tyler then noticed Marie was on her knees, looking at the floor with tears running down her face and the purple disappearing from her eyes.

"I … lost?" Those words were drifting through her head. The plan she crafted meticulously was blown away. How? Her thoughts were then interrupted by someone putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw Tyler smiling at her.

"It's ok. I'm not mad at you. You just wanted a little attention. I forgive you for what you did" His smile was piercing through her heart but instead of happiness she was feeling something else.

Anger.

"I don't need your sympathy" Marie then shoved Tyler's hand and start running away from them. Tyler wanted to follow her but Daphne stopped him. He could read in Daphne's face what she was saying. Marie needed some space. He looked as Marie's image was disappearing in the forest.

"Should we warm Headmistress Faragonda about this?" Bloom said.

"No. She doesn't need to be bothered. What happened here stays between us. Let's go home" Tyler said as they start walking back to Alfea.

In the horizon, a figure was watching the group leaving Black Mud Swamp. The figure was a white spirit wearing a white robe that covered the entire body and his face was covered by a hood. "I'm happy that you are doing ok, Tyler" The figure then took off the hood and revealed a woman with clear skin, blond hair and brown eyes.

"Daphne, I see you kept your promise. Although you weren't there, I did well in choosing you to be my children's godmother" Then the figure start fading away.

"I just hope you keep your promise too … Eros"

* * *

 **Finally over. I'm tired of writing today. So here's a long chapter just because I like you guys.**

 **For a quick side note, I was intending to Marie realizing how bad and mean she was to other people and make her some sort of redemption to what she has done. But I then I had an even better idea (which I can't tell for now) and left that little cliffhanger instead.**

 **Ok so I already have the idea structured to the next episode so I'm going to try post the next episode in the beginning of June.**

 **If you like the story please keep on following for the next episode, favorite and don't be afraid to review, I'm always open for suggestions (good or bad).**

 **See you in the next episode XD**


	8. Episode 8

**Hello everyone PaladinJS here.**

 **So, I was supposed to publish this episode in June but the reason I didn't do it was because I've been improving my writing on the previous episodes and I also doing to start posting my stories on Wattpad. And no, I'm not going to stop writing on FanFiction. What I'm going to do is post all the previous episodes on Wattpad and all the new episodes on both FanFiction and Wattpad.**

 **Also, this story made one year in June. Back then I though that at least the first part of the arc would be finished one year later. What a clueless human being I am.**

 **Anyway, let's a go to the reviews. Today we have a guest review, one from MaxGundam1998 and one from** **Envoy of Torrask.**

 **To the guest review, I can confirm that those decks will appear in my story although with Yusei's deck I'm going to use the Synchro deck.**

 **To dear** **MaxGundam1998, yeah I know Marie is a b #$?. I already decided and I'm going to do longer chapters but they take a little time to write. Thanks for the support bro.**

 **To the** **Envoy of Torrask, I know you have to wait so long for the chapters but I have studies, side projects and a lot of stuff to do so I can't do much about it. One of the main problems that I had last year when I was developing this story was what deck will the Winx use. The only decks I was certain was Tecna and Aisha, the other girls I was a little unsure because there wasn't an archetype that would fit into their personalities. Even with Roxy I had some troubles. But now everything is resolved so no problems. And Zodiacs are forbidden in this universe. They will only appear to receive a whopping. Thank you very much for the support.**

 **Without any further ado, DISCLAIMER TIME!**

 **I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters but I own the characters that don't belong to the Winx Club franchise.**

* * *

 **Recap from the last episode**

Marie kidnapped Roxy in order to get some attention from Tyler. After a hard fought duel, Tyler defeated Marie and saved Roxy but in the moment he was going to offer some help to Marie, she refused and ran away from our hero.

* * *

 **Episode 8 -** **Awakening of the White Dragon**

In an unknown area, a man is in a library reading a book. The man is wearing a black robe and is face is hidden by a black hood. The book had a black cover with a golden outline and red symbols written in its pages. The man was studying the book when suddenly a figure enter the library "I told you to not interrupt me when I'm studying"

"Your plan failed. Again" the figure said with a feminine voice.

"On the contrary. She did exactly what I wanted. Defeating Tyler was just a bonus. But I already knew that was not going to happen" The man said while reading the book.

"Explain that to the master. For him a loss is a loss. And you are running out of opportunities" The woman said.

"The master doesn't understand that in order to achieve a supreme victory, you have to lose sometimes. The road to success is not a straight line, is a road full of obstacles. I learned that from a friend a long time ago" The man said. The woman looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just try not to get yourself into trouble ok? And please, try not to piss off the master even more" The woman said.

"I can't make promises that I can't fulfill" The man said.

The woman was mad at that answer and stormed out of the library but before she left, she let go a small whisper "Why do you have to be like this, Eros?"

The man now known as Eros continue is studies but when the woman left the library, he took a picture from his pocket and stared at it. The picture had a woman with blond hair and brown eyes hugging two men, one had a Specialist uniform, short dark silver hair and black eyes and the other had medium dark brown hair and blue eyes and was wielding a duel disk in his left arm "I wish things could return to what they used to be"

* * *

"Throughout this lessons you will learn new summoning methods that although they are executed in different ways, they follow the same principle. Combine the power of two or more monsters to create one more powerful. Today I'm going to teach you how to use the summoning method that was the originator of this principle. Fusion Summoning" Tyler was currently in his classroom giving a lecture about Fusion Summoning. "Fusion Summon is just like the name says. It's a fusion. A fusion of two monsters that merge together to create a new entity. But just like any fusion, you can't create something without the right materials. You can't expect to make lemonade with oranges and bananas. Every Fusion Monster needs the right monsters to be combined. But they will also need something to combine the power of those monsters. Something that will mix them together. And that comes in the form of this card" A hologram of a card appeared in front of the class. The card was a Spell Card and it shown a spiral portal with three different tones of blue and two orange creatures being warped into the portal.

"The card you see in front of you is called Polymerization, and this card will allow you to Fusion Summon. Of course there are more cards that will let you Fusion Summon but this card is the most basic one. Without this in your deck, you shouldn't even think of the idea of fuse something. Now, does anyone have a question? Yes, you in the front" A boy in the front row rose up from is chair.

"Is there a limit of how many monsters can we Fusion Summon to the field?"

"No, there isn't. You can Fusion Summon as many monsters as you want. Well, at least if you can. Yes, Musa?"

"Is there any other ways to perform a Fusion Summon?"

"There are a couple of ways to do it. You can use a monster with the ability to Fusion Summon or you can use something called Contact Fusion to Fusion Summon without using Polymerization. But that's too complicated for you to learn right now. Maybe one day I'll teach you. Yes, you in middle?"

"Do we need all the required cards to Fusion Summon?"

"Yes, but fortunately there are cards known as Fusion Substitutes that can replace a Fusion Material in a Fusion Summon. But you can only use one Fusion Substitute per Fusion Summon. Yes, you in the back"

"Are we force to Fusion Summon in a duel?"

"As if" a boy in the back roundly interrupted "Fusion Summon is too much complicated and unnecessary"

"Fusion Summon is very important for you to know because not all monsters in Duel Monsters are powerful. Should we underestimate weak monsters? Of course not. Even the weakest of monsters has it's own strength. But sometimes, by combining the power of two monsters you can create something really power. But let me ask you this. If by fusing two weak monsters we create a powerful one, what would happen if we combine two or more powerful monsters? I'll let that question in the air until our next lesson. You're all dismissed" Tyler ended is lesson and everyone in the classroom start leaving.

" _Another class done and another job well done. Man, I'm definitely loving this job. But still …_ " Tyler's head was filled with the memory of what happened three days ago. The day that Marie kidnapped Roxy. Although Tyler won the duel and saved Roxy, he also lost a student.

" _I don't need your sympathy"_

Those here her last words that were filling his mind every time he thought about it. That was the last time everyone saw Marie in Alfea. There were even rumors that she left Alfea after that day. But one thing was for sure. No one knew about what happened to Marie and what happened in that day. Not even Miss Faragonda. Tyler was now walking throughout the corridors of Alfea with is head drifting and no route whatsoever. But his thoughts were interrupted when he saw an orange head girl walking in front of him. "Hey Bloom"

Bloom look behind her and saw Tyler waving at her "Hey Tyler, what's going on?"

"Not much, I was just walking around, thinking about some things, the usual. So what are you doing?" Tyler said.

"I was going to my room and go see the Winx. Want to join me?" Bloom said.

"Sure, why not? I didn't had anything to do so I'll make you girls some company" Tyler start walking alongside Bloom. "So, how are you going with the lessons?"

"It's going well. I already knew the basics of Duel Monsters and now with you teaching us the more advanced rules, I know even more about the game. It's just a shame that I can't learn Duel Monsters alongside my boyfriend" Bloom was thinking about her boyfriend. She missed him so much but because of his duties they couldn't see each other very often.

"Wait, you didn't invited Sky to come to the lessons?" Tyler said.

"I did invite him but because of his duties as the king of Eraklyon, he can't travel to Alfea and learn how to play. But I have been teaching him. And to my surprise, he actually likes Duel Monsters. He says it's a game that requires a lot of strategy and at the same time it's a lot of fun. So I guess nothing's lost" Bloom was still sad but now she was a lot better.

"Well, I invited some of the Specialists to come but some of them laughed in my face. I guess we are in a bit of a problem. But what can I say. Gorillas only like to fight with their fists" Bloom laugh at that joke. Tyler knew it would help her to forget the pain.

"That is actually quite right. I like how you are always on the positive with everything. I guess I owe you an apology for what I said in Cloud Tower" Bloom said.

"I beg your pardon?" Tyler was confused at what Bloom just said.

"When you told your sister to face Thiago, I thought you didn't care about what could happen to her. But the bond of trust between you two was too strong and I couldn't see it. You knew your sister could win and you let her duel. I was an idiot and wasn't seeing that in front of me" Bloom said with her head down. She was embarrassed at what she did in Cloud Tower.

"I don't see why you need to apologise. You didn't do anything wrong" Tyler looked at Bloom.

"But I …"

"But nothing. Like I said, you didn't do anything wrong" Bloom looked at Tyler "Many people get confused at my relationship with Julianna. The only thing I want is for her to not have to deal with the same things I had to deal. When our parents left us, I had to learn how to be responsible and to take care of me and my sister. If I get myself in Julianna's way and don't let her learn from her mistakes, she will become dependable of me and won't learn how to do things in her way" Tyler was clearly sad at what happened to his parents but he learned how to deal with the pain. He doesn't want anyone to suffer the same as he did.

"You are definitely a good brother, Tyler. I'm sure Julianna knows that. But now that you mention it, you never told me what happened to your parents …" Bloom suddenly shut up after realizing what she said. Maybe Tyler wouldn't want to talk about it. But what Tyler said next surprised her.

"Well you never ask me about it. I don't mind talking about the past. It all happened when I was six years old …" Tyler was about to start telling his story but was interrupted by his cellphone (talk about a cliffhanger XD)

"Yes? Oh, hi Tecna. Is it ready? Cool! I'm with Bloom right now and we'll be heading there now. See ya" Tyler hung up the call and looked at Bloom who seemed to be confused with the conversation. "That was Tecna. She was in her room and said that the Duel Disk prototypes are ready. Sorry if I had to interrupt the story"

"No no no. That's not a problem" Bloom said "Plus, you might don't want to talk about it. That's your personal life and I shouldn't being messing with it"

"Hey, it's no big deal. Tell you what, one day I'll buy you an ice cream and tell everything you need to know. Deal?" Tyler extended his hand to Bloom.

"Deal" Bloom shook his hand and start walking alongside him. But little did they knew that a boy was watching them behind a corner.

"Bloom, princess of Domino. You think you are so special? If it wasn't for the Dragon Flame you would be nothing. Everything you have was only given to you because of your royal blood. I hate you so much"

" _Your hatred for princess Bloom is absolutely fascinating_ " A voice in his head start speaking.

"Who's there?" The boy start looking around him, searching for the source of the voice.

" _A concerned citizen. And don't bother looking around, I'm contacting you telepathically. As for who I am, you don't need to know who I am but you can call me Eros_. _And I am here to help you achieve your main desire. You want to get revenge for what happened to your parents don't you, Alistair_ " Eros said.

"How did you … you're in my head so you know what happened" Alistair said.

" _Yes, and I have to admit it was really tragic what happened to them. But how could a person like Bloom had a second chance in life of meeting her parents again and you that worked so hard to help the other don't receive even a thank you. It is really a shame_ " Eros said.

"How is it possible that I work so hard and never asked for anything don't get the respect that I deserved and that little princess doesn't do a damn thing in her life and she gets all the pride, all the fame and all the fortune. I'm sick of it. I hate her. I hate her. I HATE HER!" Alistair said enraged.

" _Yes, it's true. But with my help you will finally get what you deserve. So what do you say?_ " Eros said.

"We have a deal, master" Alistair said as his eyes start turning purple.

* * *

Tyler and Bloom arrived at the Winx's room. When they arrived, they saw Tecna with two devices in her hands "Dormammu, I've come to bourgain"

"Wait, what?" Both Bloom and Tecna looked at Tyler completely confused.

"Sorry. I saw that on a movie. So, what do you got for us Tec" Tyler said.

"Our hard work has finally paid off. Here, take a look" Tecna handed to Tyler a small tablet with white borders (Basically the Duel Disk from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V) "After studying the mechanics of your Duel Disk and the rules of Duel Monsters, we've been trying to develop a more versatile and portable Duel Disk. Tyler has been showing me images of Duel Disks made by KaibaCorp and they were too big to contain holographic technology so we decided to compact it. Also we've developing a better algorithm to give more realism in the holograms"

"It's so small. I can't believe you pack all that technology into a simple tablet" Tyler was surprised at what was in his hands. On Earth they would need years of evolution to develop this technology but Tecna did it in one month. Impressive.

"That's Tecna. She never fails when it comes to technology" Bloom said.

"While I'm flattered for your compliments, this Duel Disks are still prototypes. There are still a couple of bugs that I need to fix and the reading system can't read cards from the Extra Deck except Fusion Monsters. So you can't use this Duel Disks for now Tyler" Tecna said

"Don't worry. I'll keep using my Blade Disk. I'm an old school guy. So, what about the cards?" Tyler said.

"I have a friend who owe me a favor so I ask him to try recreate the cards. I already tested to see if the Duel Disk can read the cards and it's working perfectly. Here's the first result" Tecna give Tyler a card with a green pot drawn in it.

"Pot of Greed. How much I miss this card. It seems really well done" Tyler said.

"The material of the cards is made of recycled materials and resistant to every type of damage" Tecna folded the card a couple of times and shown that didn't had any damage. "The only downside is that they take a lot of time to fabricate. I asked my friend to print some standard cards so that your students can at least train with something"

"Man, if you keep yourself one step ahead of me, you will soon get my job" Tecna giggle at Tyler's joke "Tecna I have to thank you for the amazing help you're giving me. With your help, the guys will be able to learn much better how to play Duel Monsters. Maybe you should think on yourself a little bit and ask your friend for the cards you want for your deck"

Tecna looked at Tyler and thought in the words he just said. Ever since it was announced that they were start teaching Duel Monsters in Alfea, Tecna was a little skeptical about a card game being used to battles but she later find out that Duel Monsters is more than a card game. "Thank you Tyler. I will"

"And what about you Bloom? Do you already have your deck?" Tyler said.

"Sort of. I told my mom to send my deck from Earth but she forgot to send my Extra Deck which makes some of the strategies a little incomplete. But it's still playable" Bloom said.

"I'm sure you'll be ok for the moment. Wait, you said Earth? I thought you're parents were the rulers of Domino"

"Long story. Tell you what, one day I'll buy you an ice cream and tell everything you need to know. Deal?" Bloom said.

"Deal" Tyler said smiling "Well I guess it's becoming late and I should be going back to my room. Byeee"

"Bye" Bloom and Tecna said, waving their hands.

* * *

Night soon fall in the sky of Magix. The moonlight radiated thought the rooftop of Alfea and everyone was currently sleeping in the school of fairies. Bloom was also in her bed sleeping like the beautiful angel she was. But them something interesting happen.

Bloom's deck start glowing a bright yellow light. And that seemed to somehow start affecting Bloom.

* * *

Bloom was waking up from her sleep and felt that something was not right. She was surprised to see that she was lying on a rocky floor and in her Butterflix form. But what surprised her more was where she was. A place that she didn't visit in a long time.

Pyros. The Island of Dragons. A land filled with wild rainforests, volcanoes, and dragons. The realm where she trained and unlocked her Enchantix form but most importantly, she found her inner dragon. Buddy. She will never forget the little green dragon that helped her in Pyros.

Bloom start questioning how and why she was on Pyros. She doesn't remember to do any travelling or that she was supposed to be there. But her thoughts were interrupted by a huge roar in the sky and a big shadow covering the ground. She looked up and shivers start running in her spine at what she was seeing. A dragon flying in the sky. But not just any dragon. A huge dragon with white scales, big white wings and dark blue eyes.

The dragon noticed Bloom's presence at let out a huge roar making the land between Bloom's feet start shaking. Bloom tried to keep herself on her feet as she looks in fear at the creature in front of her. This was no ordinary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. With only is presence and is cold look he could strike fear in even the most courageous of warriors.

Bloom tried to fly to the dragon but the dragon open is mouth and shot a white lightning in direction to her. She ducked out of the way and fell to the ground just in the nick of time as fear start running throughout her body. She looked behind her and saw the destruction caused by the power of the dragon. Everything behind her was completely vaporized. This was what happened every time he felt threatened. Bloom looked at the dragon as he landed on the floor and kept giving her a cold stare. Her heart was beating really fast and she was asking if even the power of the Dragon's Flame could help her in this moment.

"Calm down, I don't want to hurt you" Bloom stood up on her feet and start taking small steps towards the dragon. The dragon allow Bloom to come closer to him but kept is cold stare on her. He could feel something special on the fairy. Her aura was bright like a flame. A Dragon's Flame.

Bloom was now in front of the dragon. She rosed her hand and tried touch the dragon's face but the dragon moved his head and let a small growl. "Easy" The dragon looked at Bloom and moved his head back to its previous position. Bloom touched the dragon's face and start rubbing her soft hand on his head. The dragon calmed down and touch with his head on Bloom's chest. Suddenly, the dragon start glowing and transformed into a small ball of light. The ball then flyed to Bloom's chest and penetrated in her heart. Bloom touched her chest and start feeling a presence inside of her body.

"It appears that he made a new friend"

Bloom looked behind her and saw a woman with pale skin, white waist-length hair with tons of baby blue and bright blue eyes. "You don't need to worry, Bloom. My name is Kisara. And that dragon you just saw used to be my inner dragon. He is a very kind dragon, but he has a lot of trouble at trusting in people. Back when we were together, people tried capture me to get his power. They wanted to control him and use him to cause destruction. But then a man came to my rescue and almost sacrificed his life to protect me. He cared deeply for me. The person I loved, Seto. But unfortunately, his sacrifices weren't enough and my aura faded away"

Bloom listen to those words and she wanted to cry. The suffering that Kisara had to endure was completely horrible "But before I left, I gave my inner dragon to him. Since then he used the dragon to stop everyone who threaten the peace in the world. Now it is your turn to take that task. Bloom, I know how much you sacrificed to protect the Magical Dimension and now and new threat has come you once again cause havoc. So I ask you to protect the Magical Dimension one more time"

"It is my duty as the keeper of the Dragon's Flame. I'll do it" Bloom said.

"Good. But I don't want you to do it alone. You're going to have the help of my inner dragon. Use its power well. Please, save the Magical Dimension" Kisara start glowing a bright light. Bloom closed her eyes at the intensity of the light as everything around her engulf in the light.

* * *

Bloom open her eyes and saw that she was in her bed still in her pajamas. She looked around and saw that everyone was asleep. " _Was that a dream? But it felt so real_ " She return back to sleep but then the glowing light that her deck was radiating start fading away.

* * *

Bloom was walking through the corridors still a little sleepy from last night. She was still bothered about the dream she had. It seemed too real to be a dream. And that dragon she saw. It looked so scary.

Tyler was talking to Roxy in his classroom when suddenly he saw the fairy of the Dragon Flame enter in the room looking pretty bad. She had dark bags under her eyes and her hair was a little messy. "Bloom?" Tyler called for the fairy but she didn't answer, she just kept walking to her sit.

"What happened to her?" Roxy looked at Bloom in shock.

"She looks like a zombie. Let's see what's going on" Tyler came closer to Bloom. Bloom was in her sit with her head on the top of the table. "Hey Bloom, what's up?"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Wait? Is she sleeping?" Roxy was looking at Bloom and was trying not to laugh while would go wake up Bloom.

"Bloom?" Tyler shook Bloom a little to try wake her up.

"W-Wha? What's going on?" Bloom woke up and looked up to see Tyler and Roxy looking at her "What did I do?"

"You came to my classroom and decided to take a nap. What happen to you?" Tyler said.

"I just add a really weird dream last night. And I couldn't sleep for the rest of night ..." Bloom was about to fell asleep again but Tyler clapped his hands in front of her face.

"You should go to your room and try get some sleep. In the end of the lesson we'll go there and you fill us with the details of your dream" Tyler said.

"No, I'm going to stay here. I'm not going to miss your classes" Bloom said a little loopy.

"Well, if you say so. Roxy, sit next to her and keep an eye on her ok" Tyler said to the fairy of the animals as she nodded with her head. "Alright, time to start teaching"

Tyler walk to the front of the classroom and called for everyone's attention. "Let's go, everyone to their seats. I know you are all tired of me being here talking about Duel Monsters and you being in your seats doing nothing. So for today, I've decided that it's time for you to drop the book and have a little bit of practice in Duel Monsters. And for that you'll be using this devices" Tyler walked to his secretary and grabbed a pair of Duel Disks. "This devices are called Duel Disks and they are used to play Duel Monsters. Me and Tecna have been developing this devices so that you could also play the game with me. Now I'm going to choose two persons to come here and have an exhibition duel. Unfortunately we still don't have cards for you to use. But, me and my sister decided to let you borrow our decks for today's lesson. Now who wants to be the first one"

Everyone in the classroom raised their hands in the air. "Uhhhhhhh … you there. Alistair? Do you want to give it a try?"

Alistair stood up from his chair and start walking to the front of the classroom. "So here's the Duel Disk. Now, for what deck will you use?"

"Actually, I have my own deck right here" Alistair opened a small purse locked to his belt and took of a deck of cards.

"Oh. Wait, where did get those cards?" Tyler looked surprised at Alistair.

"My father gave it to me when he was on Earth" Alistair said.

"Well, that was kinda unexpected. But why not? I'll let you use it. Now for your opponent. Violet, do you want participate?" Tyler said.

"Actually, I would like to face her" Alistair said pointing to Bloom. Bloom was trying to keep herself woken up and it was being more harder than she thought.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that today ... " Tyler said but was then interrupted by Bloom.

"I'll do it"

"Uh, can you give me a moment" Tyler came running at Bloom "Bloom are you sure you want to do this? You're in no condition to duel"

"I feel better now. Don't worry" Bloom stood up from her chair and start walking to the front of the room. She grabbed the Duel Disk, locked it on her wrist and put her deck inside of the device.

"Pride can be a bad thing sometimes" Tyler said.

"Look who's talking" Roxy said behind Tyler.

"You look like my sister talking" Tyler said. "Alright, are you two ready?

"Ready" The two duelists said.

"Then on 3. 1 … 2 … 3!" Tyler said.

 **Let's duel!**

 **Alistair: 8000**

 **Bloom: 8000**

"I'll go first. Draw. I set a monster face down and end my turn" Alistair said.

"Where did I see that play before?" Tyler said.

"What do you mean?" Roxy looked confused at Tyler.

"Marie made the exact same thing with me in our duel" Tyler said "Playing something face down means one of three things. The archetype of the deck depends of playing face down, he was to surprise his opponent in the first turn or his hand was so bad that he was forced to play on defense in the first turn. Let's see what Bloom will do"

"My turn. Draw. I start by changing the scenario with the Field Spell, Dragon Ravine" Suddenly the room start shaking. The room start turning into a rocky field and a big crater formed between the two duelists.

"Wow. What just happened?" Roxy looked around and saw she was no more in the classroom. She was now on top of a ravine. Roxy touched the floor and saw that it looked like real dirt.

"Field Spell. With this, Bloom can gain the advantage of being able to change the entire state of play" Tyler said.

"With my Dragon Ravine I can discard a card from my hand to either add a Level 4 or lower Dragunity monster from my deck to my hand or send a Dragon type monster from my deck to my graveyard. So I'll use it's effect to discard my Dragunity Brandistock to add Dragunity Dux to my hand. Now I'll Normal Summon Dragunity Dux in Attack Mode" **(Level 4 / Wind / Winged Beast / 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF)**

"When he is Normal Summoned, I can equip him with a Level 3 or lower Dragon type Dragunity monster from my graveyard. And the only one in my graveyard is Brandistock so I'll equip him to Dux" **(Level 3 / Wind / Dragon / Tuner / 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF)** Brandistock came flying, landed next to Dux and turned into an actual brandistock. Dux grabbed the brandistock and pointed it to Alistair.

"Dragunity Dux gains 200 Attack Points for each Dragunity card I control. And since I control two Dragunity monsters, he gains 400 Attack Points" **(** **Dragunity Dux** **/ 1900 ATK / 1000 DEF)**

"For someone who passed a night in blank, she's playing very well" Roxy said.

"She might be fatigued from last night but the adrenaline of the game it's keeping her awaked. Although in the end of the duel, she's going to be so tired" Tyler said.

"And one more thing. When Dragunity Brandistock is equipped to a monster, that monster attacks twice during each Battle Phase. Dragunity Dux, time for a double attack. Attack his face down card and attack him directly" Dux came flying and pierced his brandistock through the face down card revealing a white skeleton wearing a purple cloth in his body. **(Level 1 / Dark / Zombie / 300 ATK / 200 DEF)** Dux then ran at Alistair and pierced his brandistock into Alistair's chest.

 **Bloom: 8000**

 **Alistair: 8000 - 1900 = 6100**

"I end my turn" Bloom said.

"My move. I draw. I set another monster face down and a card face down" Alistair said. " _Things are going exactly as I planned. She thinks_ "

"My go. Draw" Bloom said "I'll use the effect of Dragon Ravine to discard my Dragunity Phalanx to add Dragunity Legionnaire to my hand. Next, I'll Normal Summon my Dragunity Legionnaire in Attack Mode" **(Level 4 / Wind / Winged Beast / 1200 ATK / 800 DEF)**

"And just like Dux, Legionnaire can equip himself with a Level 3 or lower Dragon type Dragunity monster from my graveyard when he's Normal Summoned. So I'll equip him with my Dragunity Phalanx" **(Level 2 / Wind / Dragon / Tuner / 500 ATK / 1100 DEF)**

"But he's not going to be equipped for long because I'll use it's Special Ability. When Phalanx is equipped to a monster by a card effect, I can Special Summon him to field. And let's not forget that I have two more Dragunity on the field so Dux's power increases once again" **(** **Dragunity Dux** **/ 2300 ATK / 1000 DEF)**

"Now it's time to battle. Dragunity Dux, attack his face down card" Dux pierced his brandistock through the face down card revealing again a white skeleton wearing a purple cloth in his body. "Now Dux, Phalanx and Legionnaire. Triple Flying Direct Attack"

 **Bloom: 8000**

 **Alistair: 6100 - (2300 + 1200 + 500) = 2100**

"I end my turn" Bloom said.

Tyler was looking at the duel and felt that something was not right. This duel was going too easy for Bloom. What does Alistair have planned?

" _Everything is according to planned_ " Alistair though "Draw"

Alistair drew his card and start smiling. Tyler looked at the boy and knew that something big was about to happen "I activate my face down card, Needlebug Nest. This card makes drop the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard"

" _Why is he doing that? Dropping cards like that. It's like he's going it on purpose_ " Bloom then looked in shock as she realized Alistair's plan " _What if that's his plan all along?_ "

"By the look of your face, you just realized what's about to happen. I now summon the King of the Skull Servants!" In the front of Alistair appeared a skeleton similar to the ones that he summoned but this one was bigger and radiated a purple aura. **(Level 1 / Dark / Zombie / ? ATK / 0 DEF)**

"I have to thank you Bloom. When you destroyed my Skull Servants you increased my King's strength because it's original Attack Points are equal to the number of Skull Servants in my graveyard multiplied by 1000"

"And since I destroyed two Skull Servants, it's Attack Points are 2000" Bloom said.

"Incorrect" Bloom looked in shock as five ghosts appeared behind the King of the Skull Servants. "Because I discarded five cards due to Needlebug Nest, three of those monsters became Skull Servants when they touched the graveyard. Giving my King the total power of 5000 ATTACK POINTS!" **(King of the Skull Servants / 5000 ATK / 0 DEF)**

"Oh no. I fell for is trap" Bloom said.

"And now it's time for you to suffer. King of the Skull Servants, attack Dragunity Dux" King send a purple energy ball and immediately destroyed Dux. "I set one card and end my turn"

 **Bloom: 8000 - (5000 - 2300) = 5300**

 **Alistair: 2100**

" _This is going more harder then I though. Time to change the course of the duel_ " Bloom though "Draw. I activate Dragon Ravine to discard a card from my hand and send to my hand my Dragunity Pilum. And next I'm going to summon it to the field" **(Level 3 / Wind / Dragon / Tuner / 1400 ATK / 1000 DEF)**

"With Pilum's effect, I can Special Summon one Winged Beast type Dragunity monster and equip it with Pilum. I summon Dragunity Militum in Attack Mode" **(Level 4 / Wind / Winged Beast / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF)**

"Now I activate Legionnaire's effect. By sacrificing a Dragunity monster from my Spell/Trap Card Zone, I can destroy one monster on your field. I'll sacrifice my Pilum to destroy your King of the Skull Servants"

"No you won't because I activate the effect of my Skill Prisoner from my graveyard. By removing it from play, I target my King of Skull Servants and now all monster effects that target my King are immediately negated" Alistair said.

Bloom grumble at Alistair's counter "I switch my Legionnaire and Phalanx to Defense Mode and end my turn"

"I draw. I activate my face down, A Rival Appears!. With this, I choose one monster on your side of the field and Special Summon a monster from my hand with the same Level that the monster I choose. I choose your Level 3 Dragunity Legionnaire to Special Summon the Level 3 The Lady of Wight in Defense Mode" Alistair said. **(Level 3 / Dark / Zombie / 0 ATK / 2200 DEF)**

"And as long as she's on the field, all Level 3 or lower monsters are unaffected by Spell/Trap effects and can't be destroyed in battle except her. Next I activate the Spell, Monster Reincarnation. By discarding a card from my hand I can add to my hand one monster from my graveyard. I discard a Skull Servant to add Wightprincess back to my hand. Since I switched one Skull Servant for another, my King keeps his strength. Now I use the effect of my Wightprincess. By discarding her to the graveyard, all monsters on the field lose Attack and Defense Points equal to their Level/Rank multiplied by 300 until the end of the turn"

 **(The Lady of Wight / 0 ATK / 1300 DEF)**

 **(Dragunity Phalanx / 0 ATK / 500 DEF)**

 **(Dragunity Militum / 500 ATK / 0 DEF)**

 **(Dragunity Legionnaire / 300 ATK / 0 DEF)**

"Although my King of Skull Servants loses 300 Attack and Defense Points, he still gains 1000 Attack Points because Wightprincess returned to the graveyard" **(King of the Skull Servants / 5700 ATK / 0 DEF)**

Tyler looked at Alistair and noticed that something was happening to him. In beginning he was so calm and now he was filled with rage and hatred. Like he wanted to intentionally hurt Bloom. "Now King of the Skull Servants, attack Dragunity Militum!"

The King of the Skull Servants threw an energy ball at Militum with so much force that Bloom end up taking a nasty fall to the ground.

 **Bloom: 5300 - (5700 - 500) = 100**

 **Alistair: 2100**

Bloom was on the ground, shaking from the impact of the blow. Tyler was about to run and help Bloom when Alistair said this "I'm going to show everyone that everything you have is because you're the princess of Domino. I end my turn"

Everyone looked in shock at the words that Alistair said. Tyler knew that Alistair was cocky but being such an idiot it's completely different. Roxy was about to open is mouth to give Alistair a piece of her mind when suddenly Bloom tried to get up. "I've had a lot of haters trying to take me now and they all failed. And you're no different. I'm going to prove you wrong right now. Draw"

Bloom's eyes widened at the card she drew. " _You? What are you doing here? I don't remember of adding you to my deck_ " Bloom then start smiling as a plan start forming in her head. Tyler looked at her and he also start smiling.

"Here goes. I activate the Spell, Raigeki. Now all monsters on your field are destroyed" Bloom said.

"Fool. Due to the effect of my Lady of Wight, all Level 3 or lower monsters are unaffected by Spell/Trap effects except her. She might be destroyed but by doing so you increased the attack of my King of Skull Servants" **(King of the Skull Servants / 7000 ATK / 0 DEF)**

"Actually, that was my plan all along. Next I use the Spell Soul Release to banish five monsters from your graveyard and weaken your monster" Bloom said. **(King of the Skull Servants / 2000 ATK / 0 DEF)**

"So what? 2000 Attack Points is more than enough to end you once and for all" Alistair said.

"Not against my next play. I sacrifice Dragunity Phalanx and Legionnaire to Tribute Summon, my pride and soul, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" All of the sudden a dragon with white scales, big white wings and dark blue eyes. He let out a roar that shook the ravine they were dueling. Everyone trembled at the power of the dragon while Tyler looked at the dragon and smiled. **(Level 8 / Light / Dragon / 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF)**

"W-What? How are you in possession of such rare card?" Alistair said in shock.

"A friend gave it to me. Now how about we show them your power. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack the King of Skull Servants with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes opens his mouth a released a white lightning that hit the King and destroyed him.

 **Bloom: 100**

 **Alistair: 2100 - (3000 - 2000) = 1100**

"It's not over yet. I activate the effect of the King of Skull Servants. When he's destroyed in battle, I can remove from play one Skull Servant to Special Summon him back to the field" Alistair said as the King appeared again in front of everyone. **(King of the Skull Servants / 1000 ATK / 0 DEF)**

"What's the matter with you? Ever since we started the duel you seem to hold a grudge against me for no reason. I never done anything to you so why are you behaving like this?" Bloom decided to finally confront Alistair.

"I worked so hard in my life without asking for anything. The only thing I wanted was just a simple 'Thank You' but not even that I received. I saw people taking shortcuts and stealing my opportunities. But when I saw you, that was when I got really angry. Do you want to know why? It's because I don't like you" Alistair looked at Bloom with enraged eyes "Ever since people find out that you are the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, things start going in your way. You've became the favorite student in Alfea, you're engaged in the king of Eraklyon and you even got your family back. Everything you have and you're not worthy of it. You didn't work to get those things. You didn't sacrifice ANYTHING to get those things. They were only given to you because of little sparkle that you have inside of you" Bloom looked embarrassed at what Alistair said. She knew that sometimes she could be self-centered but what he was saying was not her. She was better than that.

"I going to show what you're nothing compared to me. Draw" Alistair said "I activate the Spell Card, One Day of Peace. We both draw one card but neither of us takes damage until your End Phase. Next, I discard my Wightmare to activate his effect. I choose one of my Skull Servants that were removed from play and return him to the graveyard. And since I discarded another Skull Servant, my King's power increase again" **(King of the Skull Servants / 3000 ATK / 0 DEF)**

"Now King of the Skull Servants, attack the Blue-Eyes and annihilate him him" Alistair said as the two monsters clashed and destroyed each other.

"Why is he doing that? Both monsters have the same attack power" Roxy looked confused at the battle between the two monsters.

"Since the King can return to the field every time he is destroyed in battle, by destroying him he returns to the field as a new monster and can attack again" Tyler said "The only reason he didn't win this turn is because of One Day of Peace"

"Due to effect of the King, I remove a Skull Servant from my graveyard so that he can return to the field" Alistair said. **(King of the Skull Servants / 2000 ATK / 0 DEF)** "Your move"

"I don't know why do you think those things about me, but you're wrong. It's not because of the Dragon's Flame that I have all this. This because of the sacrifices I made ..." Bloom said.

"LIES! You won't fool me. Now make your move" Alistair said.

"I draw" Bloom looked at the card she drew and look of shock came to her face " _Another? But I thought you were in the graveyard. How can you be in my deck again? Unless, there is more than one. Alright then, I know what to do_ "

"I set a monster face down and end my turn"

"Just like I predicted. You're nothing. I'm going to end this right now. DRAW!" Alistair said. "I activate the Spell, Double Attack. By discarding one monster card from my hand, I choose one monster on field with a lower Level than the monster I discarded and he can attack twice this turn. I discard The Lady of Wight so that my King of Skull Servants attacks you twice. And since I discarded another Skull Servant, his power goes up again" **(King of the Skull Servants / 3000 ATK / 0 DEF)**

"Now go King of Skull Servants, attack her face down monster and attack her directly" the King threw an energy ball at the face down card and revealed a small pink dragon.

"Since my Kidmodo Dragon was sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon a Dragon type monster from my hand. Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Bloom said as Blue-Eyes appeared in the field.

"Then I'll destroy him and attack you directly. The outcome is the same. YOU LOST! King of the Skull Servants, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Alistair said.

"No. I remove Necro Gardna from my graveyard to stop your attack" Bloom said as the spirit of Necro Gardna protected Blue-Eyes from the attack.

"When did you send Necro Gardna to the graveyard?" Alistair said surprised.

"I'll give you a clue. Look around you" Bloom said.

"Around me? But around us is the Field ..." Alistair then realized what happened.

" _I activate Dragon Ravine to discard a card from my hand to send to my hand my Dragunity Pilum_ "

"You discarded him to add Pilum to your hand. I'll give you that one. I was expecting it. But it doesn't matter. Nothing you can do will lead to victory. I end my turn" Alistair said.

Bloom looked at Alistair and saw the hatred in his eyes. She could read in his face that things were hard for him. But that was no reason to hate her. "I want you to know something Alistair. I may have my flaws, and maybe there's some things that I didn't earned. But coming here and saying that everything I have was given to me on a silver platter because I'm the princess of Domino and the keeper of the Dragon's Flame that's not true. I sacrificed my blood, sweat and tears to save the Magical Dimension. I had to gave up part of my Dragon's Flame to my friends because they lost their powers. I had to face some of the worst dangers that the Magical Dimension saw. But all the privileges that I have are nothing compared to the responsibilities that I have. I may have a perfect life, but that was because of who I am inside my heart and not from what I am or my royal status. And I'm going to prove you now. Draw"

" _My deck has all this new cards that I never seen in my life. I just hope I don't screw things up_ " Bloom looked confused at her hand. She didn't know what to do. But then, the cards start appearing in head, like they were telling her what to do. " _Alright, let's follow what my head says_ "

"I activate the Spell, Cards of Consonance. By discarding a Dragon type Tuner monster with 1000 Attack Points or less, I get to draw two cards. I discard The White Stone of Legend to draw two cards. Next I activate the effect of The White Stone of Legend. When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand. And I'll add my last copy to my hand"

"You have three copies of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Alistair said.

Bloom looked at the cards she and noticed a strange card " _Polymerization? Why do I have this card in my deck. I don't know how to use it. I don't even see the point of trying to use it. I don't monsters to fuse together. Only two identical Blue-Eyes and they're too powerful. Wait, too powerful?_ " Bloom then remembered something from yesterday.

" _If by fusing two weak monsters we create a powerful one, what would happen if we combine two or more powerful monsters?_ "

" _Tyler, we're about to find that out_ " Bloom said in her head "I activate the Spell, Silver's Cry. With this, I can Special Summon one Dragon type Normal monster from my graveyard and I bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

"She has two Blue-Eyes on the field" Roxy said excited.

"But it's still not enough" Roxy looked at Tyler confused "If she attacks with the first Blue-Eyes, him and the King would be destroyed and he would bring him back with 2000 Attack Points. The second Blue-Eyes attacks and destroys the King, inflicting 1000 points of damage and remaining only 100. And possibly he would bring the King back. If Bloom wants to win this turn, she has to squeeze her deck a little more"

"Even with two rare cards on the field, you still can't defeat me. Case in point, I win" Alistair smiled evilly to Bloom.

"Not quite yet. I still have one more card to play, and that card is the one that will lead me to victory. I activate the Spell, Polymerization" Everyone look in shock at Bloom's words. She was going to Fusion Summon. But what?

"I fuse my two Blue-Eyes on the field with the one in my hand. By combining its power, I awaken a monster with power beyond imagining. I summon a creature without fear, with attack force so great that no monster can stand against it. I Fusion Summon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" **(Level 12 / Light / Dragon / 4500 ATK / 3800 DEF)**

The three white dragons combined their power and created a huge dragon with light blue scales and three heads each with blue eyes. Alistair looked at the monster in front of him and fear start running threw his body.

"This monster was created by my will to fight back. Every time someone tries to take me down, I always get up more stronger and more powerful. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack the King of Skull Servants. NEUTRON BLAST!" The three heads open their mouths and released an energy ray that converged into one and hit the King of Skull Servants. Alistair tried to hold on but the end up falling to the ground due to the blast.

 **Bloom: 100**

 **Alistair: 1100 - (4500 - 3000) = 0**

 **Bloom Wins!**

The holograms faded away and everyone was back at Tyler's classroom. Everyone start cheering and clapping at the epicness of the duel. Bloom smiled at her victory but then she was about to collapse until Tyler grabbed her from falling to the ground. "Easy. You've been through a lot. Don't go die on us ok?" Bloom gave Tyler a weak smile. "You're as stubborn as me. So this is how my sister feels"

They then noticed Alistair moving again. The purple in his eyes faded away as he seated on the floor. Bloom tried to walk but she was too weak to even stand on her fit. She told Tyler to get closer to Alistair. "I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. But taking all that anger on someone that didn't made anything to you was not the right decision. You could have hurt innocent by trying to get your redemption"

"I know. The way I was thinking was wrong. I'm just tired of never being appreciated" Alistair said looking at the ground.

"Why don't you think of this as a new beginning. Maybe from here on out thing will go your way" Tyler said.

"You're right. I believe in you" Alistair said.

"Good to know. And what about you Bl…"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Why am I not surprised. Alright, let's take Sleeping Beauty back to her room" Tyler grabbed Bloom and start walking to the exit of the classroom but he then looked behind him and saw the spirit of Kisara smiling at him. He gave her a smile and walk away " _Thanks Kisara. I own you one_ "

* * *

 **That's all folks! (See what I did there XD)**

 **So a couple of things to clarify, when Tyler told Bloom that his parents left them I didn't mean that they abandon Tyler and Julianna. I meant to say that they weren't with them anymore. Now if they passed away or if they abandon them that is up to you to find out, MWUAHAHAHAH! … sorry**

 **Also, the next episode of Duelists in Magix is going to be an OVA with a very special guest. What I can reveal for now is that that special guest will duel against Tyler and it's a character that belongs to a certain franchise. Keep in mind that the character can be from any franchise (Games, Books, Cartoons, Anime, etc.) So I'll leave you to guess who that character might be.**

 **If you like the story please keep on following for the next episode, favorite and don't be afraid to review, I'm always open for suggestions (good or bad).**

 **See you in the next episode XD**


End file.
